Beyond Normal
by NamiMakimono
Summary: What would happen to the Naruto World if they found out there was another world? And what would they do once they had to deal with a girl from that world? OC X Naruto SEQUEL'S UP!(strange I know)
1. Chapter 1

I'm back! I know I haven't uploaded anything in a long time but school's been a pain.

I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters sadly, but I do own the OC Saiya.  
>And once again, I don't care if people hates OC's or not but this is my story.<p>

Don't like, don't read and to the others...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Listen carefully you five. I'm only going to say this once," Tsunade began as she watched the five shinobi in front of her, "We've come across some scrolls and have finally decoded them."<p>

"What kind of scrolls?" Kakashi asked, his orange book long forgotten.

Said blonde woman glared at the jounin, "If you would've been on time Kakashi, you would already know." She sighed and handed the scroll to said silver haired man. "It's a transportation scroll. But not like any normal ones we've ever seen."

This had their full attention, "It's suppose to be to a different dimension from what we can make out. Kakashi, I want you to lead this mission. Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke…you all will be going under cover. There, they have limited to no amounts of chakra so don't do anything to jeopardize the mission."

"What kind of mission is it exactly?" Shikamaru asked as he glanced at the scroll.

"Recon," she said as she sat down, "I want you to gather all the information you can while you're all there. The quicker you can fit in, the better. From what we've been able to understand, they have schools but don't teach anything dealing with shinobi training. In fact, they have no ninja forces anywhere."

The others blinked a few times before they nodded slowly.

"I want you all to go pack all _non mission_ clothes you have. That will be the safest route to blend in," Tsunade mentioned then glanced to the Inuzuka, "Akamaru has to stay behind Kiba, they have dogs, but none his size," she added as he began to protest. "You are to leave in three hours."

- 2 weeks later-

"Guys. Guys! GUYS! If you don't be quiet I won't play the new episode of Naruto Shippuuden," Kaiya, black hair and bright blue eyes, glared as her three friends quickly shut up and sat still as she started up the episode on the internet.

After the episode was over they grinned and piled on her bed. "That was the best episode yet!" sighed Maki, she had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hah! The only reason why you like it is because your precious Shika was in it," Tsumi, dark brown hair with green eyes, laughed as she poked Maki's forehead, which caused her to fall off the bed.

Kaiya rolled her eyes at them only to be ganged up by all of them. "What are you rolling your eyes at miss 'I can't decide between Sasuke, Sai, Gaara AND Naruto'?" Yumi, light brown hair and brown eyes, pointed out as she tried to come up with a reasonable answer but couldn't.

Maki nodded, "You would probably explode if you had to choose."

"Nah, she would pass out before she could," Tsumi said nonchalantly as Kaiya huffed and threw a pillow at all of them only to have three pillows smack her head from different directions.

She sighed and tossed the pillows back to their owners, "Well, it doesn't matter anyways. It's not like we'll actually get to see them." They all looked down and sighed too. "Maybe in our dreams. So! That's the cue for us to crash ladies!" They groaned but piled up on her bed with her on the right, Tsumi on the left, Maki at the opposite end between them and Yumi lying across them sprawled out.

It didn't seem like it took long before it was morning and they were being woken up quickly by Kaiya's alarm to get ready or they'd miss the bus…again. "Got everything?" she yelled to them as they ran with their backpacks to the road. They did a check over and nodded then quickly got on the bus before it left them standing there.

One of their friends, Aya, grinned as they piled on the bus, "So how was your weekend you guys?"

Yumi gave a cheeky grin, "Oh you know. A little of this, a little of that…"

"Almost burned down the house…," Maki leaned over her seat behind her to add to it.

"Again," Tsumi smiled as Kaiya shook her head, "I told you guys that my candles don't go that close to the walls but you three wouldn't listen."

Aya shook her head, "Sounds like normal. Oh! Did you hear? There's going to be some new students transferring today. They say that they're cousins or something like that and cute."

Kaiya grinned and shook her head. Aya was their information on everything since she worked as an office aid every semester. So they knew when there's surprise locker checks or when new students transferred in.

Yumi and Maki went all giddy as Tsumi sighed dreamily. Kaiya just laughed, which earned a slight glare from them. "What? It's not like we'll have a chance at them," she began, "You'll have to get past the school's _wonderful_ pep squad." All of them shuddered at that thought then pouted as they pulled up to the front of school.

They parted for their different ways with only Kaiya and Yumi had the same homeroom. As they got there, the teacher gave them both a note that called them to the office. "I hope we're not in trouble. You don't think they found the pepper bombs do you?" Yumi asked quickly.

Kaiya shrugged as they went to the office to see Maki and Tsumi there too. "They found the pepper bombs didn't they?" Maki sighed as they looked worried.

Aya walked up and grinned to them, patting them on the heads and whispered, "Don't worry I don't think it's the pepper bombs."

They all relaxed instantly only to tense up as a deep voice came from behind them. "Pepper bombs?"


	2. Chapter 2

They turned around and gaped with their mouths open. There stood the new students, who resembled Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and the last, who glared, looked like Sasuke, big surprise there huh.

Yumi and Maki couldn't manage to form any words as they just stared. "I think I might faint," Tsumi whispered.

The guys watched quietly.

When they didn't hear Kaiya say anything, the girls glanced down the line to her as she kept her eyes glued to the one that looked like Sasuke. She had a hold of her pants legs tightly. She wore low black cargo pants with a blood red sleeveless tank top that had black cuffs for her wrists and upper arms.

"You okay?" Aya asked concerned.

Maki snapped her fingers in front of Kaiya's face but got nothing. The guys looked confused as the one that looked like Kiba asked, "Is she okay?" Yumi almost jumped out of her skin as his voice was perfect.

"I don't think so," said Aya as she called for the nurse.

The one like Sasuke glared at Kaiya then finally couldn't handle it any longer, "What are you looking at?"

Just is voice sent a shiver down her spine, Kaiya gulped, "Sasu-" then everything went dark.

"Kaiya!" Maki, Tsumi and Yumi screamed as they each dove and caught their friend before she could hit the hard tile floor.

"Alright ladies, let's discuss the pepper bombs we found in the library, history department and gyms," the principle said as he walked around only to stop and take in the situation, "This isn't another one of your pranks is it?"

The girls shook their heads as they looked worried at Kaiya. "No sir," Aya said as she led the nurse over to Kaiya.

"Well, everything seems to be fine. She just needs some rest," the nurse smiled as the girls still kept a hold of Kaiya.

The principle sighed, "Well since you're all here and I can't punish you four," he said as he pointed to the girls, "until your ring leader Kaiya wakes back up, show our new students around."

With that, he walked away and went back to his office. "Did we just," Tsumi began. "Get off," Maki continued. "The hook?" Yumi blinked. They all looked at eachother then grinned and hugged the still unconscious Kaiya.

Aya came over, "Give Kaiya her manga back when she wakes up," she handed a _'Naruto Shippuuden'_ manga to Yumi who nodded then flipped through the manga and grinned, which gained the guys' attention to the book cover.

"I want to know her connections to get these things pre-ordered as quickly as Kaiya can," Maki pouted as they hoisted Kaiya onto Tsumi's back.

They began to lead the guys around the school and stopped by Kaiya's locker to put her manga up. As Yumi opened the door, the guys blinked at all the pictures of Sai, Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara taped inside it. Kiba began to laugh hysterically, "No wonder she passed out when she seen you," he said as he pointed to Sasuke.

The other girls laughed nervously about to open their lockers but stopped. The guys blinked as Maki thought for a minute, "I'm Maki. That's Tsumi carrying Kaiya and the other one's Yumi."

"I'm Ruka," said Kiba, "That's Reitsu," he said and pointed to Sasuke, "The one with the pony tail is Tatsuya and the other one's Shikyo." He grinned as he walked up to the lockers, "Why didn't you guys open yours?"

"Uh…no reason," Tsumi said quickly then gagged as Kaiya's grip on her neck tightened. She began to smack Kaiya's arms, "Ka-Kaiya! I need air to carry your fat ass."

Said girl gave any Uchiha a run for his money as she glared, and made said Uchiha study the hurt girl more carefully, and smacked Tsumi's head hard, "If anyone has a fat ass, it's you." She looked around and noticed her locker open then glanced to Sasuke and eep'd, and grabbed something out of her locker then slammed it shut.

"Kaiya, you slept through introductions," Maki sighed then pointed to each guy, "Ruka, Shikyo, Tatsuya and Reitsu."

Kaiya gulped quickly. She knew something wasn't right, and hid more in Tsumi's back only to have Tsumi drop her quickly, "Oh yeah, they found our pepper bomb's. We need to find different places now Kaiya."

She thought for a minute and went into Tsumi's locker, and revealed Neji pictures and grabbed a small bottle. Then Yumi's, who had Kiba pictures along with an Akamaru stuffed plushie, and Maki's, who had pictures of Shikamaru and a small shoji board. The boys stared at the pictures confused as to why they were known here. Once she had four bottles in her arms she muttered something and dashed down the hall.

Maki and Yumi automatically chased after her and Tsumi stood still for a second, "Follow us. We'll just say we're showing you around."

Kiba followed while the other three stayed behind. "I don't think this is smart," Neji said as the other two nodded but sighed, "But we were told to fit in for the mission."

They quickly took off after the others only to see them stand in front of a door that said 'Science Lab'.

"You're the stealthy one Kaiya, you do it. There's a class in the next-door lab, we'd get caught," Yumi sighed.

Kaiya handed the bottles to the girls as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail and popped her knuckles. The guys watched as she took a few steps only to stop as her shoes made noise. She took a second then took a few more steps and used just enough weight, and was happy there were no noises. She took one bottle and quickly snuck down and behind a large lab table, then moved behind a thin cabinet then made her way towards the back of the classroom.

Tsumi gapped, "She wouldn't."

Kaiya disappeared through a door way quickly.

"She did," Yumi and Maki sighed together.

"What's through there?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh nothing much, just a lab full of people," Tsumi groaned and held her breath as Kaiya quickly reappeared through the doorway then sprinted towards them quickly. Maki and Tsumi stood up and held onto each other's wrists as Yumi got ready at the door.

The guys watched quietly as Kaiya came bolting out the room right into the outstretched arms while the door got shut. She had her arms above the ones that had caught her, the force made her flip backwards over the arms and land into a crouched position on the floor.

Needless to say, the guys were stunned as the girls grinned to eachother. "I thought no one was suppose to have any skills here," Neji whispered quietly to the others who nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaiya smirked at her friends, "It just hit me, they wouldn't think of checking the science lab and when it does go off, they'll think it's a science experiment gone wrong."

The others nodded happily as the guys looked between eachother and shrugged. "You seem to have everything planned out," Shikamaru said as he watched them.

"Yup," Yumi beamed, "We've been friends since we were little and perfecting everything ever since."

"Now, go to the spare lockers and grab some more," Kaiya said quickly, "I want to take advantage of this while I can." The girls nodded as she looked to the guys, "You're new here, I wouldn't expect you to want to get in trouble your first day. Your classes are over there. But you're welcome to join us."

They blinked as she stood up quickly and took on her leadership role and pointed to Maki, "Restroom vents, Lunchroom," she stopped and thought for a minute then grimaced, "It's Monday, chili day," the others gagged, "It'll help everyone out there." "Tsumi, Janitor's closets, Library and make sure it's somewhere in that evil woman's office this time and won't be seen." Tsumi nodded and grinned evilly. "Yumi, ROTC," she thought for a minute, "You're crafty, make sure not to get caught. Even though the teacher there lets us do this in his room, he wants us to test his students. Locker Rooms and for the love of god don't put it in the first stall again. Poor Aya accidentally set it off last time."

Shikamaru and Sasuke took in her abilities quickly as Kaiya grinned, "I've got the Main Office and Math." The girls gaped at her, "I've got a plan for the office," she grinned. "Alright girls, you know the drill and if they come show them what to do, if not go faster. Safe Zone is the Art room. And please don't put anything near there. Mr. Tymes thinks this is the funniest thing he's ever seen and it helps we're his best students but I don't think he'd like it if we got any pepper near the paints again." The others shuddered then nodded as they pulled on some fingerless gloves and looked at eachother as Kaiya watched them, "If we're not in the Safe Zone in," she looked at her watch, "Two hours, Mr. Tymes will have us paged to his room to help him with a 'project'." The girls grinned as they nodded and got ready.

"I'd suggest making up your minds guys," Kaiya said quickly as they looked at their watches, "Because we're gone in 5,"

Maki grinned and pulled her hair back, "4,"

Tsumi stretched, "3,"

Yumi tightened her shoes, "2,"

Kaiya glanced back and smirked at the stunned boys, "1."

And with that, Tsumi bolted to the left hallway and began to work on a locker door, Maki ran a few steps and had the locker open in a matter of seconds, Yumi bolted off to the right quickly and disappeared around the corner, while Kaiya shrugged at the guys and bolted out the double doors across from them.

The guys looked at eachother then sighed. Shikamaru went to Maki, Neji went to Tsumi, Kiba ran to go look for Yumi, which left Sasuke to run after Kaiya.

"Is she always like that?" Shikamaru asked as he helped stuff the bottles in a small backpack.

Maki nodded happily, "Yeah, she's always got a plan for what to do."

Tsumi quickly filled up the backpack and quickly put it on, "Can't waist too much time."

Neji nodded and followed after her.

Kiba had found Yumi a little ways after the turn in the hallway. She grinned as she had the backpack on already, "ROTC first." He nodded and took off with her.

Kaiya glanced back to see Sasuke catching up with her. She shrugged and quickly ran to a different building with several lockers that looked like they hadn't been touched in years. She quickly pulled out two little pieces of metal and picked the lock in seconds as he blinked. The locker was full of little bottles identical to the ones the girls had earlier. She began to fill the backpack with as many as possible.

"Math first," she grinned, "I have a score to settle with them." He stood in her way with his arms crossed, "I know that look. You can ask questions later. Right now, I've got to get these things in place." He moved to the same side she moved until Kaiya got fed up with it and grabbed his arm, quickly switched their positions as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Sasuke held on to her wrist and glared, "What are you doing?" He pinned her to a locker when she tried to get away. She stared up at him as he leaned closer and glared, "You're hiding something. We can tell."

Her bright blue eyes narrowed dangerously as she pushed him away then faced away from the raven and flipped him over her shoulder into the floor, the force knocked the air out of his lungs. She bolted out the door and didn't even look back as he slowly got up and watched her run out the building again. "Just my like to be stuck with her," he groaned then took off after her.

"All that's left is the Lunchroom," Maki said tiredly as Shikamaru came out of the guys bathroom.

"Well, let's go," he said quickly as she lead the way.

"Now onto the toughest thing," Tsumi groaned, "The witch's lair."

Neji smiled and shook his head as he went in and began to ask questions about the new library and how to operate the search on the computers. Tsumi grinned and took that chance to go into the office and hid the little bottle near the bottom of a large fern in the corner of the room. She got out quickly and walked out and signaled for him to follow.

"Go talk to the guys in there and ask them about what all they do," Yumi ordered. Kiba blinked then grinned and went in. After a few minutes she snuck in and caught the teacher's attention and winked at him as she went into one of the other rooms with some storage then waved at the teacher and Kiba then left.

They stood outside as the teacher spoke up, "Alright guys, inspection time."

A few minutes later there was a pop sound then the sound of people began to sneeze like crazy.

Kaiya had successfully planted all her bombs except for one and that one was for the Main Office. She walked in, minus the backpack, and went up to Aya who watched her with a smile. Sasuke came in after her and walked up to the counter that Kaiya leant against. "Aya, you left you purse at my house a few nights ago," she winked to Aya who nodded.

"Aww, thanks Kaiya. I was looking for it," she winked back and took the purse into the back somewhere.

Kaiya waved and went back down the hallway with Sasuke beside her. "Do you always pull stunts like this?" he asked as they turned a corner. She reminded him a little of Naruto with the stunts.

Now that she wasn't in 'leader' mode she was a little iffy around him but nodded, "At least twice a month, depending on how much trouble we got in the last time."


	4. Chapter 4

He watched her for a minute, which made her fidget under his stare until they came to a room and knocked twice. The door opened to reveal a large room as a middle-aged man sat at his desk and yelled at the students to not throw erasers or he would throw things at them.

"Mission accomplished," Kaiya said as she walked over to the desk.

The teacher looked over and noticed Sasuke, "Don't tell me you pulled in more people to do your stunts."

She laughed nervously and avoided eye contact. Thankfully Tsumi, Yumi and Maki came in as their own little shadows followed them inside.

"Everything went perfectly," Maki grinned as Kaiya nodded.

"Good, now what to do?" she said as she looked at the guys, "You should probably be going to your classes now."

Mr. Tymes pulled out a piece of paper, "Don't you mean, you _all_ should be going to class?"

Kaiya pouted, "But I wanted to work more on my drawings."

He looked at everyone then sighed, then rubbed his forehead, "I'm getting too old for this. Fine, but after lunch you guys are…"

"Staying here," Tsumi smiled, "We have you for the last two blocks."

He groaned, "I can't wait for you four to graduate maybe then I can have some peace."

"We'll just fail and stay here with you forever," Maki grinned as Kaiya had seemed to disappear.

The girls went through another door that seemed to lead to another room and motioned for the guys to come. As they got in, in the corner on a small table, Kaiya had the top lifted slightly and stared at the wall, then would look down and begin to draw more.

Maki opened a small fridge and pulled out some drinks for everyone and smiled as she walked over to the book, "You've almost finished haven't you?"

Kaiya looked towards Maki and everyone else with a determined look on her face and nodded then went back to her picture.

"You mean after a month it's almost done?" Tsumi asked as she walked over.

Yumi smiled and sat down in the floor, "Well, today went well. But seriously," she said as she looked at the guys, "You don't want to be around us that much."

Maki came up and nodded and sat down beside her, "You'll just be in trouble all the time."

"Not to mention that if you want any chances of making friends, it would be best if you didn't get too close," Tsumi said sadly.

Kaiya sat down her pencil and sighed. In the room they were in, there was another door that lead to a smaller room. She got up and went in there, then shut the door behind her. Neji nodded to Kiba and the others when they felt a gradual burst of chakra as Kaiya punched the wall and messed up her knuckles in the process. She never wanted to isolate herself and the others but it just happened. She groaned and slid down in the corner of the room and began to cry.

"Is she okay?" Neji asked as the girls looked through the little window in the door and sighed as they shook their heads.

Kiba went over to the book and studied the picture before he nudged Shikamaru and Sasuke. It was a real life Sasuke with his name down at the bottom. They stared at it as a sound reached their ears. Well several. The first was several thump sounds followed by a long string of curses, then cries.

Tsumi flung the door open and caught Kaiya's fist before she could hit the wall again and hugged the girl. She stood there and looked at the wall ahead of her as the tears fell.

Just then the bell rang which signaled lunchtime. Kaiya wiped her eyes and cleaned her hand up, then left the picture out and left the room with a hollowed look in her eyes. The others followed closely behind when an announcement came over the intercoms, "Due to certain…_events_ happening, today's lunch is pizza."

The others cheered as Kaiya had a small smile on her lips.

They got their food and quickly sat down together at a table.

"Would you look at this guys. It looks like the crazy girls have finally found some friends," someone stood behind the girls.

"Not today Hachi," Tsumi groaned.

The guy just sneered and went to take Kaiya's plate but in the next second she had spun in her seat and kicked his feet out from under him, and pinned him to the floor. The guys had to stand to see over the table as the girls gasped. Kaiya glared down at Hachi, "I'm fucking tired of you and you've pissed me off for the last time."

Just when she was about to punch him in the face, she was pulled backwards and away from the stunned boy on the ground. "That's a good way to get in trouble," came a deep stoic voice from right behind her. She shuddered as his hot breath hit her ear and neck.

She glanced back to see Sasuke's face a few inches from hers. Yumi and Maki snickered as Kaiya's face turned every shade of red you could imagine.

"Not again," Tsumi groaned and hit her head on the table. They looked from her then back to Kaiya to see she'd passed out again.

"That's it," Yumi said standing, "I'm checking us out of here." She left then a few minutes later came back with a grin.

Tsumi shook her head then looked to the guys, "What are you guys going to do?"

Shikamaru pulled out a phone and quickly dialed someone then walked off. A few minutes later, he came back, "Our uncle said he didn't care if we skipped or not."

The guys grinned as the girls blinked.

"Huh?"

Everyone looked to Kaiya who was still being held by Sasuke. She had big eyes and had a pleaded look on her face as she tried to get away from him but he wouldn't budge, his arms pinned hers to her sides.

"That means we can come hang out with you guys," Kiba grinned.

The girls looked at eachother, "Oh no you can't."

'Takagi Maki, Otsuka Tsumi, Nakashima Yumi and Mitsuhiko Kaiya, you're checking out.'

The girls looked to eachother and began to leave for their lockers when a group of students blocked them, the guys came up behind the four stopped girls.

"Why are the new guys hanging out with you four freaks?" a girl in a cheerleader jacket demanded.

Yumi rolled her eyes, "Nice use of the English language Mia."

"Now would you like to use larger words?" Maki grinned.

The girl glared and walked right up to Kaiya, "You've always been the worst one."

Kaiya just stared at her like she was crazy until an evil smirk graced her lips, "I may be the worst one Mia, but as long as I'm not you," she stepped closer, "I'll always have some pride." Mia glared and went to slap Kaiya's face but she caught her hand and twisted it behind Mia's back and lifted it up but before she could do anything else, she was hit in the side of her head.

She looked up at the group of preppy people and groaned, "I just want to go home."

Another punch was aimed for her head but was caught by someone. Kaiya looked over to see Sasuke hold the fist with a glare. Shikamaru protected Maki, Neji was with Tsumi and Kiba was with Yumi.

They managed to get away from the group and made their way to the office where someone waited. "Kaiya! Are you okay? Why didn't you call me after the first time you passed out?" she asked. Kaiya shrugged until she noticed her cousin look at the guys with a look. Her cousin leaned over and whispered very quietly, "He looks like that one anime thing you're always watching. He's cute."

Kaiya's face grew red as the others watched quietly.

Just then they heard a 'pop' and everyone's eyes grew big. "You didn't," she said to the girls as they looked around sheepishly. "Let's get out of here then," she sighed and quickly ushered the eight teens outside and into the van with Kaiya in the front passenger seat, Yumi and Maki in the middle and Sasuke, Kiba and Neji in the back, Tsumi sat in the floor between Yumi and Maki and Shikamaru was in the floor in front of the guys.

The ride was quiet and as they finally pulled in front of Kaiya's house and got out Kiba blinked, "This is just scary."


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" asked Maki.

The front door of the house next door opened and a man with silver hair walked out with his nose buried in a little orange book.

"Hey uncle," the guys said at once, that being Kakashi's code name.

"Oh god," Kaiya groaned and tried to hide.

"Well hello Kaiya," he said with a smile but you couldn't see it because of the book.

Maki, Tsumi and Yumi got in front of Kaiya and glared.

"I swear to god if you try hitting on me one more time, I'm going to burn your house down you hentai!" Kaiya growled.

"What?" the boys looked to Kakashi who grinned sheepishly.

"Well, she doesn't look seventeen," he tried to defend himself, "And what are you guys doing with them?"

The guys shrugged and followed Kaiya and the others inside, which left Kakashi to stand outside confused.

Kaiya went to her room and fell face first on her bed sighing when suddenly someone fell on top of her. "Kaiya don't lay down," Yumi whined then groaned as someone else fell on them. "We want to play," Maki said as Tsumi fell on top of all of them. "I win," she grinned.

The guys watched in amusement when some music blasted from a phone. Kaiya crawled out from the pile and opened the phone to see a text, "It's from Aya. 'All bombs have gone off. Too much pepper, school closed tomorrow. THANK YOU!' Sweet no school."

"Come in, sit, stand, whatever you feel like," Kaiya said as she dumped Yumi out of her computer chair and sat down.

The guys sat at different places in the floor as Kaiya went through checking her emails only to gag and groan, "Not again. Doesn't this guy get the picture that I don't like him?" She quickly covered her web-cam so the guy couldn't see her.

Yumi sighed and hugged her, "I told you that talking to strange guys was bad for your health."

"No you didn't," Maki grinned, "You encouraged her."

Tsumi shook her head and read the message out loud, "Hello again my lovely Kaiya…" she snickered as said girl hid her face in a pillow while everyone else watched in amusement. "I hope that one day soon we will be able to meet," she grinned then began to pale as she read further, "I've already figured out where you live…"

Kaiya dropped the pillow and looked at the others with a pale face, "How in the hell did he manage that? I haven't even told him what country I live in!"

Kiba got closer and finished the message, "I will be the best thing that's ever happened for you. Let me see your beautiful face again. Tell me what you think."

Kaiya sat up straight, popped her knuckles and uncovered the web-cam. The others moved out of the line of sight but still could see the little picture of a fat, pimpled teenager's face in the corner of the screen. Kaiya typed and talked out loud, "Listen here you crazy stalker…I don't want to have anything to do with you. If you keep contacting me, I'll be forced to take legal actions."

She glared at the computer screen as he began to laugh and typed, "Like you could actually find me. Besides, you know you like me."

Kaiya gagged and growled, "Okay you little bastard I'm not going to put up with this…" she thought for a minute then typed, "I have a boyfriend and he can kick your ass any day of the week."

She grinned as Yumi asked from her bed, "You have a boyfriend?"

"Yes Yumi, Kaiya has a boyfriend named Bob and he's sitting on top of the table," Tsumi said sarcastically.

Maki laughed as Yumi looked around and pouted, "I don't see Bob. Where's Bob at?'

Kiba started to laugh as the others shook their heads sadly. Tsumi patted Yumi on the head, "Don't worry Yumi, one day we'll tell you where your brain's at."

Kaiya almost fell out of her chair as she laughed then looked back to the screen as the messenger shook. "If you have a boyfriend, where is he?" She looked around then quickly covered the camera back up and looked to the others, "What do I do?"

The guys shrugged as Maki smirked and whispered something in Kaiya's ear, which earned her a hard punch in the side. "Ow…okay, I deserved that," Kaiya huffed and crossed her arms as her face grew red, "But it's the only thing I can think of Kaiya."

Said girl looked down then sighed and looked to the guys who blinked in confusion.

Shikamaru caught on quicker than the others and sighed, "She wants one of us to pose as her boyfriend."

"Reitsu could scare that little roly-poly away forever with one glare," Kiba laughed. Sasuke glared at Kiba who shrugged as Yumi looked at the screen, "I know you're still there Kaiya. So where's your boyfriend you were talking about? I bet you've never even had a boyfriend."

Maki and Tsumi shared a look and quickly pulled Yumi out of Kaiya's reach as said girl growled low in her throat. The pencil she had played with was snapped in two and sent in two different directions, one landed in the garbage can and the other stuck in the wall beside Neji's head.

She took the hat off the camera and flipped off the creep and quickly typed, "Alright you fucking little hormonal asshole. If you ever try talking to me again I will hunt you down and castrate you personally so no one will ever have to worry about you reproducing and damning the rest of the population to deal with your defective genes!" Kaiya closed out the messenger, turned off her computer, grabbed a katana that the guys hadn't noticed before and walked out the door without a single word.

"What just happened?" Neji asked confused, still shocked that he almost was impaled with half of a pencil.

Tsumi and Yumi quickly chased after Kaiya as Maki looked uncomfortably at the guys, "Kaiya's never had a boyfriend before…it's a taboo subject around her." She led the guys out to the back yard where Yumi and Tsumi watched sadly in the direction of the woods. The girls quietly walked towards where they knew where to find their friend as the guys walked behind them feeling energy flare dangerously.

"But why is it such a bad thing?" Kiba asked as they got closer to where noises could be heard.

"Because," Tsumi sighed as they came to an open area surrounded by trees with large gashes in them, "the last guy she liked and asked, shot her down hard and told her she was too ugly and fat for him."

Maki hugged Yumi and looked away as the guys watched the scene in front of them and blinked.

Kaiya gracefully swung the katana like it was an extension of her arm and easily cut a large tree limb off and waited. When the limb fell, she studied it then growled and swung the sword dangerously close to her body but never cut herself.

"But she isn't fat," Shikamaru sighed as they continued to watch as Kaiya seemed to dance with the katana.

"Exactly," Maki said as she looked back at everyone else, "She never has been but since then she's always worked out and trained as hard as she could, especially when someone brings this subject up."

Kaiya quickly pulled her shirt off to reveal a top that stopped at her ribs, then went over to a small shed was and came back out with two bladed tonfas. She sighed and began to go through all the motions, this time with greater ease. The others watched as she quickly twirled around, and made the blades dance dangerously close to her arms and stomach but never touched. Quickly, she threw the tonfas point down which made them stand up in the ground, in the process pulled two hidden daggers from the handles and threw them into a nearby tree.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything grew quiet as no one wanted to talk. Kaiya looked at everyone and sighed, "I'm okay now, I promise guys." She picked up her shirt and began to walk back to the house then yelled, "Kakashi if you don't stop being a hentai I'm going to shove those binoculars somewhere that'll take surgery to remove them!"

Shikamaru stopped and shared glances with his team then up to the window where Kakashi had almost fallen out the window. "Uhm, why did you call him Kakashi?" Kiba asked.

Kaiya blinked as they made it back up to her room and she turned on her computer and pulled up some pictures of Kakashi from _Naruto Shippuuden_ and pointed, "He looks identical to him so I'm calling him Kakashi." She stopped and slowly turned to look at the four boys in her room then to the girls, "Group huddle girls."

They all got in the corner and whispered softly. "It has to be them!" Maki said quickly. "But why would they be here?" Tsumi asked as the others shrugged. "But they're not real people, we've seen their voice actors!" Yumi added. "I don't know what in the hell's going on either guys!" Kaiya snapped then stood back up and faced the boys with her arms crossed. She was not in a very happy mood right now and everyone in the room could feel it.

Raising an eyebrow, she watched them until Sasuke began to twitch and glared back at her. She smirked knowingly and went back to her computer, "I don't know," she said to the girls and pointed to a picture, "I think I might change my favourite character to Sai. Sasuke isn't as strong or cool as I thought he would be." The girls caught on and tried not to laugh as they heard a growl from the other side of the room. "I mean, Sasuke's basically self-centered and not worthy of even being a Konoha shinobi after all that he did to everyone. Especially since he went to that boy-loving snake. You know I bet he's gay too."

She bit her lip as an arm quickly grabbed and spun her around. Kaiya diverted a punch aimed for her face and grinned as she caught a pressure point in Sasuke's jaw and froze him in place, "Did I hit close to home Uchiha? I knew something wasn't right when you guys showed up."

His eyes turned red, but were useless as she quickly looked away. He took advantage of that and tried to grab her neck but said girl nimbly dropped down and slid between the raven's parted legs and wrapped her legs around his and dropped him to the ground with her.

Tsumi stood up slowly, "Kaiya since when have you been able to do that?"

Kiba laughed as Neji and Shikamaru smirked, glad to see that someone knocked some sense into the Uchiha. Maki walked around to see Kaiya's face and got her attention, "Uhm, you may want to see your eyes."

"What about my eyes?" snapped the raven as he tried to get free but Kaiya tightened her hold on her legs without much strain.

"Not your eyes baka!" Yumi sighed, "Hers."

Kaiya quickly got up for her mirror when she was caught from behind and spun around again to face one seriously pissed off Sasuke. Normally, Kaiya dreamt about these kinds of encounters with the raven but she glared hard at him, "Will someone get him off of me before I take drastic measures!"

"Sasuke, let her go."

Everyone looked to the door to see Kakashi there as he watched everything that had went on. Kaiya didn't look away from the red eyes in front of her and was halfway curious as to why it didn't affect her when suddenly a look flashed in her eyes.

"Don't do it Kaiya," Maki groaned and laid down on the bed beside Yumi who grinned while Tsumi crossed her arms and bit her lip. The team didn't know what was about to happen.

"Ne Sasuke?" Kaiya asked sweetly as she relaxed in his grip and calmed her breath. The raven looked at her confused as she smiled softly, "I'm a little curious." She leaned in closer to him with an innocent look on her face, some of her black hair had framed her soft face.

The girls watched and waited for the inevitable to happen. Shikamaru and Kakashi raised an eyebrow as this girl got closer to Sasuke and he hadn't stopped her. He swallowed dryly as his eyes went back to normal, "What?"

Her smile never faltered as she trailed her fingers down his chest slowly, "How does it feel?" she inched closer to his ear and whispered softly. Yumi tried not to laugh as they all thought the same thing: He does have a weakness. Kakashi was amused to see the stoic raven flustered by this girl, who apparently knew how to manipulate things to her favor.

"Oh I was just wondering how it felt," she lent closer still, flush against him, "To know that everyone's thinking you have a weakness."

She smirked as Kiba started to snicker and Tsumi laughed. Sasuke pulled back and locked eyes with her as she smirked. And to prove her point, she trailed a finger from his ear down his neck and made him shudder and glare as she giggled and jumped out of his reach.

Oh she felt so powerful to be able to do that to him and live through it. She walked back over to her friends and watched the guys with a serious look, "So," she began as she leaned against the wall, "To what do we owe to this honour of having five skilled Konoha shinobi in my bedroom."

Kakashi sighed and crossed his arms, "How do you know?"

Tsumi snickered, "Well you should've at least changed the way you look," and pointed to a poster on the wall with all the _Naruto Shippuuden_ characters on it.

Kaiya walked over and sat on her bed, sighing, "This is never going to happen again girls. So take the time to enjoy this day, because I have a feeling that we're either dreaming or going to be locked in an insane asylum very soon."

Yumi and Maki nodded as Tsumi looked down sadly.

"Why do you say that?" Kiba asked as he stood up along with the others.

"That's obvious, you're fictional characters from a show and if we told anyone that you were here, then we would be hidden away forever," Maki stated.

Yumi patted Kaiya's shoulder sadly as said girl looked to her friends with dull blue eyes on the verge of tears, "I'm going to set up an appointment for us to go see the shrink."

Neji blinked as Shikamaru walked closer, "Why? We're real and here."

"Hah!" Kaiya stopped beside Kakashi and turned back to the room, "If that's true," she locked eyes with each guy, "Prove it."


	7. Chapter 7

When no one said anything Kaiya walked out of the room only to be stopped dead in her tracks. She blinked and looked down, "What the?" She gasped as she turned around against her will and walked back into the room as Kakashi shut the door. She looked down and noticed the black shadow that connected her to Shikamaru and hung her head, "This is some imagination I have huh. Maybe I should've been in the loony bin a long time ago."

When she heard a snicker she looked to her friends and glared, "What's so funny Yumi?" She tried moving but couldn't. "This is all in my head," she growled and managed to move her leg some.

"I thought she wouldn't be able to move," Tsuki pouted as Kaiya glared at her.

"I guess they're not really them huh," Maki sighed as a black strip wrapped around Kaiya's legs and arms tightly and made said girl gasp and fall forward.

"Dammit," she yelled and threw her hands out to catch herself before she hit her face on the floor.

Kakashi watched everything carefully, "No one's suppose to have any powers here."

Kaiya growled and got up on her knees as she glared at everyone in the room, "Maki, Tsumi, Yumi," each girl looked at her as she struggled to stand, "Go home, your family's will probably be wondering why you got checked out." When they were about to protest she shot them a look, "No arguments." They hung their heads and said their bye's and left the room, then the front door could be heard as it opened then closed.

Kaiya sighed then forced herself to stand up which made Shikamaru grunt as his grip loosened. "What powers?" she asked as she panted as she looked at Kakashi.

"That's classified," he said with his arms crossed. 

"Heh, that's a bit too late now. Your cover's been blown," she chuckled and managed to walk over to her bed and sit down. "So what 'power' are you talking about Kakashi?"

He sighed, "We're here to gather information and were informed that no one would have any powers here and little to no chakra."

"She has chakra," Neji said as Kiba nodded.

"I do?" she blinked in confusion then grinned, "Cool."

"We have to go report this to Tsunade," Shikamaru panted out as he tiredly stood up and let go of Kaiya who sighed happily and fell back on her bed as she swung her feet.

"Good luck with that," she called from her position on the bed, "Have fun explaining all of this."

She heard footsteps and rose up on her elbows and watched in confusion as Kiba and Neji grabbed her arms and pulled her to stand up. "Oh it won't be that hard since you're coming with us," the silver haired man smiled but the only way to tell was his only visible eye.

"You're kidding right? There's no way in hell I'm coming with you five anywhere," she watched as Sasuke came closer and smirked, "You don't have a choice."

"Although you may want to change," Kakashi said as Kaiya looked down at herself.

She still wore her loose low black cargo pants and the black top that stopped at her ribs with her hair down and in her blue eyes. She looked back up and pouted, "What's wrong with my clothes? Ino wears worse things than this!"

Shikamaru snickered as Kakashi sighed, "Well come on then."

Kaiya backed up and glared, "I'm not going anywhere." Before she could stop him, Neji hit a pressure point in her neck and knocked her out.

She woke up a few hours later to being carried and heard as people talked and gasped. Kaiya sat bolt upright and looked around. She hated being carried by anyone other than her friends and by the way she was being carried, she could tell that it wasn't a girl. The person stopped and she locked eyes with onyx ones, then looked around.

The buildings were different and she could still hear the whispers. She tried to get away but the arms stopped her movements. Kaiya growled and punched the raven in the face but all that did was make him toss her over his shoulder and held her legs to keep her still.

She hung her head down and groaned as someone ran up, "Kakashi-sensei! When did you guys get back? Uh Teme, why are you holding a girl over your shoulders?"

"I keep asking myself that every second," Kaiya groaned and lifted her head up to lock blue eyes with blue eyes and grinned, "Foxy."

Naruto stiffened as Kakashi shook his head, "We just got back. We've got to go to Tsunade's office."

They heard someone grumble and looked back at the girl, "This is some dream I'm having. Too bad Uchiha's not as cute as I'd imagined." Naruto snickered as the raven quickly dropped Kaiya. She dropped her hands down and balanced on them and looked at everyone upside down, "Thank you for dropping me, next time don't be an ass Sassy-chan." Sasuke stalked up to her as Kaiya got up and grinned evilly, "Got something to say?"

Neji and Shikamaru shook their heads and walked towards the Hokage tower as the mad raven started to hit her but stopped and walked off, "You're not even worth it."

She pouted and crossed her arms, "Chicken." A kunai suddenly came at her face but she quickly caught it and looked it over carefully then began to spin it on her finger and looked at Kakashi, "I thought these things were suppose to be thrown faster than that?"

He glanced to Naruto and Sasuke then sighed, "Come on Kaiya, we have to go talk to Tsunade." Before she could say anything the silver haired man caught her wrist and teleported into the office where the others were.

"I feel sick," she muttered and covered her mouth quickly as the raven smirked as she glared at him. Once she had control over her stomach again she locked eyes with his, "Careful Sassy-chan," she threw the kunai back at him it barely skimmed the side of his neck and stuck deep into the wall, "I won't miss next time."

"So this is who you were talking about Shikamaru," came a voice to her left. Kaiya looked over with big eyes as Tsunade walked around her desk and inspected her carefully. She fidgeted under her stare and stood up straight as the woman watched her, "Was there anyone else like this?" Kaiya gave her an incredulous look at the word 'this'.

Kakashi shook his head and pulled out his book, "We were there for two weeks and she's the only one that had any amount of chakra." Kaiya moved some of her hair out of her face and glared, "I wish someone would've told me about that part. Then I definitely would've put up more of a fight to stay home."

Kiba grinned as Tsunade shook her head, "We'll need to run some tests to make sure everything checks out."

Kaiya crossed her arms and glared, "I'm not letting anyone run tests on me."

The blonde woman glared, "Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru you three can go. I need to have a word with Sasuke and Kakashi." The three nodded and left the room quickly. Kaiya grinned, "Well this has been fun but I think I hear my name being called. Bye!" She quickly ran over to the door but was blocked by Sasuke.

"Kaiya you're only going to get in trouble," Kakashi sighed.

She glared at him then bolted for the window about to jump out, only to be caught around her waist and pulled back in the room. "Let go!" she screamed and elbowed the person that held her in the stomach and kept her back to the wall only to almost pass out when she realized exactly _who _she had elbowed. "Oh god just kill me now," she panicked as Tsunade stood back up and glared.

"Kaiya was it?" the blonde woman began as she gained Kaiya's attention, "You will let us run the tests unless you want me to personally sedate you."

The raven-haired girl slid down the wall and blinked, "Why didn't I put up more of a fight? I mean, this is just all in my head. It's just a dream and I'm gonna wake up soon."

"In your head?" the blonde haired woman looked at Kakashi.

"Apparently, over there, all of this is a show. That's how come she knows us already," he explained.

Tsunade looked back and grinned, "Good, then she knows I mean business."

Kaiya paled more as she was led to the hospital.

-Several Hours Later-

Kaiya was strapped down to a bed after she injured four of the nurses. She glared as Kakashi and Tsunade came in the room, her eyes never left them. A nurse carefully came around to give her a shot but was kicked in the stomach as Kaiya had managed to break another restraint.

"You're only getting into more trouble," Kakashi said as he looked down at his book.

The pissed girl snapped her attention to him, "I didn't ask to be brought here you hentai! No one had the right to kidnap me!" She struggled more as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura came in the room. Another nurse came in and strapped Kaiya's free leg.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked confused.

"We have to run tests on her," Tsunade began as the same nurse tried to give Kaiya a shot. But Kaiya had other plans and quickly got her hands free as she pushed the woman away and untied her legs.

Kakashi and Naruto held her legs down as Sasuke put all of his weight on Kaiya's upper arms as he kept her in place as she frantically looked around and locked her tear filled eyes with the raven's.

Suddenly she screamed as Tsunade stuck her with the needle. Everything began to go dark as she fought it but quickly fell into the blackness.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaiya slowly came to as the sound of voices broke through the blackness. She groaned and sat up slowly with her eyes closed, "That was some dream." She stretched and carefully stood up and opened her eyes, coming face to face with a grinning Naruto. She blinked a few times and backed away only to be stopped as she turned to see a the silver haired man grin. She glanced around and quickly ran for the door but was caught and held still.

"You run too much," came a voice behind her.

She looked over her shoulder and groaned and hung her head down, "It wasn't a dream. Dammit."

Someone cleared their throat to get everyone's attention. Tsunade walked over and watched her carefully, "The tests came back fine. It's strange that you have more chakra than most."

Kaiya blinked then laughed dryly, "That's not possible. Just take me home so I can tell Maki and the others to take me to the insane asylum already."

"You still think this is a dream?" Tsunade asked as the girl nodded. "It's not. But until we can figure everything out completely, you'll be staying here."

Kaiya glanced down at the arms still that held her and growled, "Let go Sassy-chan." When the arms tightened in response she bit down on his arm hard and made him let go and glare as she crossed her arms and smirked, and glared back at him.

"You two look like twins. Are you sure you're not related to Teme?" Naruto asked as he grinned.

"I hope to hell not," she glared again, "I don't like the idea of killing a family member but I'm always open up to suggestions."

"You can't kill me," he glared back but she just pointed to the mark on his neck she had made earlier.

"Kakashi, she'll be under your supervision," Tsunade began and made Kaiya blinked and looked over.

"Does that mean I have to stay with him?" she asked and earned a nod from the blonde haired woman. Kaiya shook her head, "There's no way I'm staying with this hentai. Since he moved next door to me, he always watched me and hit on me."

Kakashi laughed sheepishly as Tsunade glared at him, "Well, where can she stay then?" she asked open for suggestions but everyone was quiet which made her sigh and rub her forehead some.

"How about I just go home?" Kaiya suggested but a look from Tsunade made her pout and glare at everyone in the room, "Well, I'm sure as hell not staying with Kakashi. Naruto's sweet but I doubt he has any extra room for me to bunk there. I'm sorry but I don't think I'd get along with Sakura too well. And I'll kill every single one of you if you put me in the same house as Sassy-chan here." Everyone blinked as she glared hard at Sasuke, who returned her glare. The raven went to say something but she slammed her fist into his chin, which sent him back into the wall.

Tsunade sighed again, "Well, where would be a good place for you to stay?"

"I don't know," Kaiya shrugged her right shoulder to work out a stiff muscle, "Why don't you call all the rookie nins and ask them?"

The blonde haired woman blinked, "That's actually a good idea."

-A few hours later…-

"Alright, now that everyone knows the situation," Tsunade began, "Who has enough room for Kaiya to stay with them until we can figure something out?"

Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Sai and Lee raised their hands.

Tsunade looked at Kaiya, "So which one?"

The girl blinked then tried not to gag, "I would kill Ino and Lee would be tied up somewhere if he said anything with 'youth' in it."

"So that just leaves Sai, Shikamaru and Kiba," Tsunade said as the girl nodded and tried to pull her pants up some, only to have them slide back down low on her hips. Why didn't she grab her belt?

"Who would be better for you to stay with?" the blonde haired woman asked.

Kaiya thought, "Well with Shikamaru, it's just him and his parents. I don't know exactly how many rooms there are there. With Kiba," she thought hard, "a lot of dog nins but I don't know about all of his family. Sai just lives by himself." She shrugged back to the blonde woman, "It's up to you Tsunade-sama. I have no clue who to choose."

Tsunade blinked then nodded and thought hard about it, "Do either of you three have any extra room?" They nodded.

"Alright," she looked to Kaiya and handed her a bag, "Kaiya this has some money for you to use and get some new clothes."

Kaiya glared and backed up, "What's wrong with the clothes I have on now?" She crossed her arms, "I've seen some who have worn worse things than this."

Tsunade rubbed her temples again, "Sai! Go take Kaiya with you."

Sai nodded as Kaiya jumped over to him and followed the other raven quietly. She watched as he seemed to think about something and sighed, "You don't have to act. I know you don't know how to act around people normally yet. Remember, I know everything about here."

He looked over at her and blinked, "Everything."

She nodded with a sad smile, "Yup," she whispered, "Down to the seal on your tongue to keep you from talking about Root." He stared at her as she continued to walk. She grinned again then, "But don't worry, everything gets taken care of and you won't have that seal anymore."

He stopped in his steps and watched her as Kaiya stopped and turned back to look at him with a confused face. He quickly grabbed her and teleported them to his house where he sat her down on a couch and studied her, "What do you know?"

She blinked, "A lot," she tapped her chin, "But if I tell anything I might change what happens in the future. It is weird that Sasuke didn't go to Orochimaru when he was 12 to get more power. So actually," she stopped then looked confused, "I don't know what's going to happen. But I'm sure that…why are you looking at me like that Sai?"

He blinked then shook his head as he ran a hand threw his short hair. Kaiya had to bite her lip because she never thought she would get to see Sai this close, especially after the hot springs scene with Naruto. It was still enough to give Kaiya fantasies for several days; she just wished that his pants would go a little lower.

"Well, what should we do now," she asked after she cleared her head.

Sai studied her then shrugged, "What would you want to do Ug-"

Kaiya tackled him to the floor with her hand over his mouth, "Don't make any nicknames up for me. Just call me Kaiya. If you call me 'Ugly' like you did to Sakura, I doubt the results will end well for you." She studied his face, "Okay Sai?"

He nodded as she removed her hand then sat up and sighed only to realize what position they were in and began to turn blood red, "Are you okay Kaiya?"

She gapped then nodded her head and stuttered, "Y-yeah it's just that this is a really compromising position to be found in."

He looked confused then noticed that she was on his hips, Kaiya's face was flush red and her hair fell in her bright blue eyes. It took Sai a few seconds before his body made him realize exactly what she meant then a light flush hit his cheeks. Kaiya stared down at Sai and watched fascinated by the colour on his face, she began to lean closer until their noses almost touched when there was a knock at the door and she quickly jumped off the boy and over to the couch to cool herself down.

Sai got up, carefully watched the girl for a few more seconds before he answered the door. Sakura stood there and looked around and noticed Kaiya and grinned, "Tsunade-sama wants you back at the Hokage Tower."

Kaiya sighed but nodded and attached her katana, which no one had noticed she had with her, at her waist and mumbled curses under her breath as she followed behind the pink haired kunoichi.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh Tsunade-sama~" Kaiya said in a sing-song voice, which made said woman along with Kakashi and Sasuke look over in surprise at the now open door. Kaiya's face lost all traces of humor and deadpanned, "What do you want?"

The blonde woman glared, "Don't take that tone with me or else."

Kaiya hardened her blue eyes on the Hokage, "Or else what? You've already taken me away from my friends and what would be considered a halfway normal life. So how could you make my life any worse than it's been?"

Kakashi went to silence Kaiya but she shot him a quick glare before she returned to Tsunade. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared, "Please tell me because if it's worse than being forced to watch my parents be killed in front of me when I was 5 and being kidnapped and held hostage for 9 years as a slave say it," she took a few steps closer and leaned on the desk and narrowed her eyes, "Please tell me what could be possibly _worse_ than that."

Everyone in the room grew quiet as Kaiya stood back up straight, her eyes on Tsunade's as said woman sighed, "I didn't know that."

"You're right you didn't. I've only told my friends. So now if you don't have anything important to tell me," she let her hand rest gently on the hilt of her katana, which gained everyone's attention, "I would like to go somewhere other than here to have my mental breakdown that's coming."

The blonde woman sighed again, "Kakashi's just informed me about your three friends. They know too much and have to be brought here."

Kaiya's eyes flashed darkly and hissed, "No. They have families. I'm different, it won't bother too many people. And hell! More than half the world watches this show! You'd have to bring them all here too!" She looked down, "They'll learn how to get on without me once they figure out I'm gone." Her eyes flashed bright blue quickly as she felt something on her skin and looked down and growled in her throat, "Gaara."

The door slowly opened as Kankuro, Temari and Gaara walked in only to stop when they noticed a pair of watchful eyes on them.

Oh Kaiya was in heaven. She always had a soft spot for the red head. But right then with her mind in chaos, being near anyone was bound to end badly.

"We're here like you requested," Gaara said with little to no emotion in his voice as he studied this new person in front of him. Her long black hair partially covered her face and crazed panicked blue eyes, her hand twitched ever so slightly at the hilt of her sword.

Tsunade nodded, "Yes," she motioned for them to shut the door as Kaiya backed up slowly towards the window so she could see everyone. "She's the one I was referring to," she looked at Gaara and his siblings then glared over to the girl, "Kaiya stop trying to escape."

"I wouldn't be trying to escape if you didn't kidnap me you senile old hag," she hissed and didn't even care anymore as Tsunade stood from her desk and began to walk towards her. But before the blonde woman could reach her, Kaiya had jumped out the window and landed nimbly on her feet and took off in no particular direction.

Tsunade turned back to the group, "Kakashi, go get her back here before she kills someone. Kazekage, would you go with him?"

Both nodded and disappeared quickly, they followed the small amount of chakra that they were still able to find. A few hours later, they came across several trees with their lower limbs cut off. Kakashi slowed down when he caught sight of metal and sighed as Gaara caught up with him.

The red head studied quietly as he watched Kaiya train with her katana like she always did, the only problem Kakashi noticed this time was that she had several cuts on her arms and stomach, along with her pants and legs.

"Kaiya," the silver haired nin sighed as he walked closer, "Come back. We need to heal your wounds."

Said girl snapped her head to look at them for a few minutes, her eyes literally glowed as she studied them carefully before she went back to train. As she kept going, she landed wrong and began to topple to the side and landed on her sword.

"Oh joy," she groaned as Kakashi walked up quickly with Gaara following closely behind. She laid on her right side and revealed the katana's blade embedded in the left side of her stomach. She hissed in pain as she quickly pulled the sword out and put pressure on the wound, "It's Tsumi's fault. She always said my clumsiness would kill me."

"Come on Kaiya," the silver haired jounin said as he tried to help her up but she slapped him hand away.

She glared at him halfheartedly, "I'm still not thrilled that you were a hentai and took every chance you could to spy on me." Kaiya sighed, "But I should have expected it since I knew you were a hentai with those books you read."

The silver haired man shrugged and grinned as they began to walk back to the Hokage Tower as the sun began to cast it's last rays of light.

Gaara had been quiet until Kaiya noticed him and blinked, "Why are you here Gaara?"

The red head tensed as she talked to him like she already knew him. But given the information about her and her world, she _did_ know him. When she didn't get an answer, she sighed and put more pressure on her side as some more blood began to seep through her fingers. The two began to get a little a head of her as she grunted, "Hey guys?"

They looked back in time to finally notice a large amount of blood had already ran down the side of her stomach and leg, "Blood loss sucks."

With that she passed out and crumpled to the ground in a heap as Kakashi cursed and quickly scooped her up and ran to Tsunade. He kicked the door open quickly and made said woman jump up, "What happened?"

"She was training and fell, landing on her katana," he said as they took her to the hospital.

"Gaara, are you okay?" Temari asked as she noticed her brother a little paler than normal.

He sent her an unreadable look then looked back at the passed out girl being laid on the hospital bed as Sasuke and Kakashi sighed, "She's gonna freak when she wakes up here again."

The silver haired man nodded, "At least there's more of us here this time."


	10. Chapter 10

Surprisingly, it didn't take long for Kaiya to wake up. She glared at everyone in the room as she tried to think of a way to get back home when she noticed the not so clean looks she received from someone. Her blue eyes seemed to slit and leveled her glare on him, "If you don't find somewhere else to look I'll burn all you dolls and gouge your eyes out."

Kankuro paled as he noticed his brother smirk, "They're puppets!"

"You have cat ears and wearing makeup. You have no room to talk," she smirked then looked at Tsunade quickly, the red head's smirk didn't go unnoticed, "Since you're _so_ determined to keep me here, can I at least go get some of my personal things from my house to bring back?"

Tsunade thought for a few minutes then sighed and nodded, "Fine but Kakashi, Sasuke and Gaara are going with you."

"Oh joy," she groaned, "I get to be around Sassy-chan more." The Uchiha glared as Gaara's nonexistent eyebrow rose. "Don't give me that look. I don't even know why I liked you in the anime. I knew I should've just stuck with Sai." This earned her another glare from the raven and made her grin and stick her tongue out at him.

"Unless you're going to use that tongue, put it up," he smirked as she gapped at him.

The others were quiet as she carefully got up and walked over to Sasuke, she bit her lip with an innocent look. When she was a foot away she flipped him off and trailed her tongue up her finger slowly. Everyone's eyebrows rose in shock then shook their heads when she made a fist and punched the raven in his jaw again. She smirked as he staggered to his feet with a permanent surprised look on his face.

"Just get going you four," the Hokage sighed as she went back to her office.

A few minutes later, they were back in Kaiya's bedroom.

She looked around quickly, "Something's not right."

When she turned towards her open door, three blurs launched themselves at her effectively knocked her on the floor.

"Kaiya! Where were you?" Yumi screamed as she hugged her friend closer.

Tsumi nodded with teary eyes, "We were so worried about you."

Maki sniffled, "When we came back later and you weren't here, we thought that maybe…maybe you had been kidnapped again."

Kaiya glared at Kakashi upside down, "I was by him."

The three girls look to where she pointed and glared at the silver haired nin and not let their friend go as she tried to get up from the floor when suddenly she felt sand pulse under her. She gave Gaara a quick shake of her head as she stood up and looked at her friends again, "I'm fine you guys. But lets just say that Tsunade's not as nice as we hoped she was. She ran tests on me because I have chakra."

Tsumi stood back and studied her, "You're not lying are you?" When Kaiya shook her head the other sighed, "What else happened?"

Kaiya looked down as Kakashi and Sasuke watched her quietly, "I have to stay there. This is my last time coming back you guys."

Maki and Yumi hugged her quickly with tears in their eyes as Tsumi crossed her arms and glared at Kakashi, "Why in the hell does she have to stay there?"

"Tsunade said that she has more chakra than most of us normally do and she wants to monitor it," he answered like it was nothing new.

"We're coming with you!" Yumi cried and looked at Kaiya as she shook her head.

"No," she began, "You guys have families that'll miss you. I don't. It's not that big a deal."

Maki slapped Kaiya in the back of the head, "You idiot. We're your family!"

She shook her head, "I know but your mom's _will_ miss you. Maybe later on I might be able to come back." Kaiya smiled, "Can you guys get all my toys out please?"

The girls grinned and quickly went around the room and pulled out different sized knifes and daggers while Kaiya walked out back to retrieve her tonfas.

As she walked back inside, she stopped out side a room that had the door closed. Kaiya sighed and walked in quietly, afraid that her breath would bring back some evil ghost of her past.

Tsumi and Maki watched her walk in the room and looked down. "What's in there?" Sasuke asked as he watched the other girl walk into the room.

Yumi sat on the bed with the different weapons, "It was her parents' room," she looked at everyone and showed a brief glimpse of pain, "She's not as strong as she appears. I don't know how much longer until she actually breaks."

"And when she does," Maki said as she patted her friend's shoulder.

Tsumi gave a hard look at everyone before her eyes landed on Gaara's, "She'll take everyone down with her."

"Not if I don't kill myself first," Kaiya said from the doorway. She walked over to her friends with her tonfas wrapped in a leather bag and her katana sheathed and on her other hip. "I'll be fine you guys," she grinned and glanced to the guys who stiffened, then whispered to the girls, "I'll have plenty to keep myself amused with."

Yumi grinned as Maki and Tsumi shook their heads and smiled. They hugged her one last time as the guys grabbed bags with either clothes or weapons in them.

Kaiya grinned as she stepped back, "It won't be long guys and I'll be back here." She gave Kakashi a look, then back to her friends, "Even if I have to drag all of Konoha back with me, I'm not going to leave you three and not come back."

"We'll hold you to that," Maki smirked as the other two nodded.

Kaiya sighed one last time, "Go on home." She gave them all one last hug and walked them to the front door and locked it after they left and walked back up to her room and glared, "If I don't get to come back at least one more time, I will kill one of you." She turned to the raven, "And since you're at the bottom of my list now, guess who gets first dibs?"

Sasuke glared as Kakashi shook his head and quickly went through the hand seals and within the next second, they were back in Tsunade's room.

"I thought you were getting a few things, not you're whole room!" Tsunade glared as Kaiya rolled her eyes.

"Gee, I wonder why you're getting so pissed Tsunade-_sama_ when you're the one who wants me here," Kaiya growled lightly then rubbed her temples, "Can I just go to bed now? I'm tired."

The blonde haired woman sighed, "Yeah go, there's nothing else to do today anyways."

Kaiya nodded and was about to walk off when she thought of something else, "I want to change places."

"And why's that?" Tsunade watched her quietly.

"Because I don't think I'll be at my best at Sai's. He's nice but I need somewhere less…" she thought of the right word, "awkward."

Kakashi smiled as Tsunade groaned, "And let me guess, you don't want to go with Sasuke."

Kaiya smirked and crossed her arms, "You got that right."

Sasuke glared, "I wouldn't even let you past the gate."

She glared and quickly jumped behind him with her old katana and held against his neck, "That's a good thing Sassy-chan," then licked the shell of his ear and jumped away.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow as both ravens glared at eachother, "Alright, so where could we put you then?"

"Isn't there an empty apartment or something?" she pouted as she put her sword back up.

The blonde haired woman sighed and rubbed her temples as she thought, "There was only 1 empty place but Gaara and his siblings are using it." Tsunade watched the girl carefully and noticed her eyes seem to get lighter, "That's it!"

Everyone tensed and looked at her carefully.

"Gaara, take Kaiya with you!"

The red head blinked slowly and looked over at the equally stunned raven who locked eyes with him. She grinned and stepped closer, "I know the perfect torture for Kankuro."

This had him curious and led the way to the house as his sand carried Kaiya's bags. The others looked at eachother. "That went better than expected," Kakashi sighed. Tsunade and Sasuke nodded mutely.

_~3 hours later..~_

Naruto stood in shock after he had went to visit Gaara. The reason was, well, Kankuro hung from the ceiling upside down from chakra strings and his puppets. The red head watched with amusement and Temari had laughed so hard she fell off her chair as Kaiya would poke at their tied up brother every so often, watch him squirm and try to get free, then stop moving and start all over again.

"Why is she doing that to him Gaara?" Naruto asked carefully.

Gaara looked over to Naruto and gave a small hint of a smile, "She said she knew of a new torture for him."

Just then she pulled out a jar with little bugs in it. She grinned evilly, "Do you know what these are kitty-cat?" Kankuro shook his head quickly as she held the jar up to the light. Everyone else watched quietly.

"These," she took out a small chip of wood and dropped it in the jar then closed it quickly, "are termites."

The puppet user paled and began to fight his restraints harder.

"They'll stay in the jar," she watched him, "as long as you keep your eyes where they're suppose to," Kaiya tilted her head to the side, "then there won't be a problem. Got it."

He nodded his head quickly as she smiled and cut a chakra chord and let him fall to the ground. Gaara looked over to Naruto, who watched in amusement, and nudged him, "She's interesting." The blonde nodded and sighed and shook his head.

Kaiya stretched and yawned, "I'm going to bed." She began to walk down the hallway when she called back over her shoulder, "If no one wants their room stolen, they better show me an empty room."

Temari grinned and led her to the last bedroom and left the boys to watch after them.


	11. Chapter 11

It didn't take long for the last rays of sun to go away and Konoha shrouded in a warm spring night. But even the warm night couldn't keep the nightmares at bay from Kaiya's unsettled dreams.

She wore an oversized shirt to bed like usual, even up to the dagger hidden under her pillow. The fear of her kidnappers return never left her.

The other three residents talked quietly in the living room.

"She's a little different," Temari smiled.

Kankuro paled and all but screamed, "Different? She tried to kill my puppets!" His sister smacked him in the back of his head to quiet him.

They looked over to their little brother as he glanced down the hallway. Little whimpers could be heard coming for the last room.

They glanced to eachother as Gaara stood and quietly walked down the hall. He carefully opened the door as Kaiya twitched and whimpered again. The red head blinked and walked closer as she started to cry. He got a foot away and was about to shake her awake when she suddenly screamed and had the dagger at his neck. Her blue eyes were dilated and glowed as she stared up at his stunned teal green eyes.

He hadn't expected anything so his guard wasn't up. Temari and Kankuro ran in to see Kaiya drop the dagger and cling to Gaara tightly as she cried her eyes out. Before anyone could do anything, Kaiya pushed away and ran out the front door.

Tsunade jumped as the door slammed open and a panicked crying raven stood there, "K-Kaiya?"

"Take me back!" she screamed as Gaara and a few others ran in.

The blonde woman stood up and held her hands up, "Just calm down, we'll figure everything out."

Kaiya clenched her fists and screamed, "I can't function here! This is not my world! Didn't you think that something bad would happen bringing someone to a different place and seeing what would happen?"

Tsunade sighed, "What happened?"

"My past! That's what happened! Take me back so I can live the rest of my pathetic life there in fear of being caught again," everyone watched her quietly as she broke.

"What's going on?" Temari asked carefully.

Kaiya ignored them and screamed one last time, "Take me home or I _will_ kill myself!"

Tsunade sighed and nodded, "Kakashi, Gaara…get her things and take her home."

They nodded and led the way back to the apartment and took her home. Kaiya sighed as she sat on her bed and watched the two. Kakashi looked sorry and tried to smile as Gaara just watched her.

She took one last look at them and sighed, "I'll keep watching you guys in the anime."

The silver haired nin smiled and was about to say something when the sound of shattered glass could be heard in the dead of night. Kaiya grabbed her daggers and made it out the door before the two could notice.

Gaara sent some sand down as Kakashi carefully made his way down the stairs to see Kaiya on the floor and held her head and cried, "It's y-you…"

The man grinned, "You got away from me last time. But," he sneered and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up, "you're coming back, slave."

Kakashi appeared behind the man as Gaara's sand began to make it's way up the man's legs. "You may want to let her go," came a voice behind him.

Kaiya landed with a thud as she looked up and watched her tormentor try to attack the two, only to have a kunai shoved in his chest. His body fell to the floor as she scrambled to get away from the blood and curled up tightly in a ball as she shook.

Kakashi sighed, "Gaara, can you get her bags? We're going back." The red head watched as the other picked up the still shocked girl, who stayed in a tight ball, her eyes weren't focused on anything there as he nodded.

After they explained to Tsunade, they took her back with Gaara and put her on the bed. But as soon as they went to leave she began to panic and lunged for the red head and held on as tight as she could, "D-don't leave me alone."

He looked to the others with a confused face that clearly asked, 'What do I do now?' He sighed and a thought came, "Get Naruto." Temari nodded and dashed out of the house as fast as she could.

The others looked back to the door when they heard it open, "What's going on Temari?" She drug the blonde in and pointed to Kaiya as she shook.

"What do I do now?" Gaara asked completely confused.

He thought for a minute then grinned, "We could always see if Teme could get a response."

The red head thought for a minute then nodded as the blonde grin and run off then everyone could hear the sounds as the raven cursed for being pulled inside and down the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing? Let go of me dobe!" he growled as he got free then looked around and blinked. Kaiya shook and hugged onto Gaara for dear life. "What happened to her?"

After Kakashi explained what had happened they all looked back to Kaiya. Any movement Gaara made, she would move with him.

Sasuke smirked, "You're not so tough. What happened to all that crap you were saying earlier?" When she didn't do anything he walked closer and forced her to look at him, "What would your friends say if they seen you like this? Where'd that pain-in-the-ass attitude of yours go?"

She leveled her eyes with his and slowly let go of Gaara's vest, didn't break eye contact and turned to face the other raven. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing idiot?"

She blinked once then her eyes began to glow and the pupils slit, which reminded them all of Kyuubi's eyes except blue, "….Ne…Sasuke?"

He watched her carefully as she walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. The others were quiet as she pressed completely against him and made the other raven gulp as her shirt rode up higher on her thighs. Kakashi mentally chuckled since the young Uchiha was still at her mercy.

She raised up on her toes and leaned closer to his ear as she whispered quietly, "I'm not a pain in the ass, but…" she chuckled softly and let her hot breath hit his ear as he shuddered, "I can make you hurt."

He tried to pull away but she didn't let go and bit onto his ear gently. Naruto snickered as the male raven tried to stifle a groan. Kakashi sighed and pulled Kaiya away from the flustered raven. With her eyes still glowing, she looked around the room. She ignored Temari and Kankuro but let her eyes linger on the other three carefully.

Sasuke had his eyes closed and panted some as he tried to catch his breath when he heard a grunt and looked up.

Kaiya had launched herself at Naruto and had him pinned to the ground with a smirk. He laughed nervously, "Ha-ha...uh…Kaiya-chan…you can get off of me now."

"**She's not normal Kit," **the fox whispered as they looked at her eyes again, **"It's like she's one of us but she doesn't have a beast in her. She has our traits. Be careful kit, she can do things to us…any of us."**

She leaned down and nuzzled his neck carefully with a soft sigh. He froze as she nipped at a spot gently, "Naruto.." She moved back to look at him as his blue eyes slit to match her own. She grinned, "Kyuubi…" Kaiya began to nip at his neck again and gained a purr in response. Her hand trailed up under his shirt and lightly raked her fingernails down his stomach which made him shudder and reach for her.

The silver haired nin blinked and quickly pulled her off of the blonde as he was held back by Temari and Kankuro, "What the hell's going on with her?"

Kakashi shook his head to Temari, "I don't know. But we need to go bug Tsunade-sama again." He looked at everyone there, "All of us." They nodded and appeared infront of Tsunade's desk.

She glanced up and sighed, "What did she do now?"

"We're not sure," Kakashi began as he held Kaiya tightly while she fought to get free. Naruto and Sasuke were back to normal and stood as far away from her as they could. Tsunade raised an eyebrow as she watched them back up when Kaiya got an arm free.

"What did she do to you two?" she asked confused. They looked at her then eachother, then away with blushes on their faces.

The silver haired man got his grip back. Kaiya glared at him, her slitted eyes seemed to be permanently glowing. "After we took her home, the one that had kidnapped her broke in and tried to get her. Gaara and myself had no other choice but to kill him and brought her back but she wouldn't let go of Gaara. We tried to see if Naruto or Sasuke could get her to come back to normal when she just started to act like this," he sighed and motioned to her as she struggled.

"And what's 'this'?" Tsunade asked as she watched Kaiya carefully.

He grinned and looked down at Kaiya then to everyone else, "Get ready."

Everyone stiffened, much to Tsunade's amusement, as he let go of Kaiya and backed away. She glanced around the room, again she ignored Temari and Kankuro but also Tsunade and Kakashi this time. She pouted as she glanced between Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara.

The blonde woman blinked and the next second Kaiya had Sasuke pinned against the wall, her arms around his neck. Naruto jumped away quickly and sighed as he wished Sasuke the best of luck.

Said raven tried to push her away, but she leant up and bit his neck softly which made him stop. Her hands made their way to his shirt and lightly began to touch his skin and left goose bumps in their wake. She sighed happily and whispered in his ear, "Hurting yet?" She looked up as her eyes continued to glow and noticed as a set of red ones looked back. She grinned as she raked her nails down and pulled out a groan. His eyes locked down on hers as she glanced up.

She screamed as she was pulled away by Kakashi again as he shook his head, "This is what she's doing."

Tsunade blinked dumbfounded as she watched Kaiya try to break free again and Sasuke looked like he had a mental battle. "Is it with just him?" The others shook their heads and pointed to Naruto who fidgeted under Kaiya's stare. "Let her go."

"Eh? B-but baa-chan! Why?" Naruto whined then gulped when he seen the look the raven-haired girl gave him.

"Kakashi," Tsunade ordered.

"Sorry Naruto," he grinned and let her go.

She launched for the blonde and had tackled him and knocked them to the floor again. He gulped as she began to nibble on his neck again, then bit. She sighed happily as her hands were back up his shirt. Naruto tried to fight it this time since he knew what was going to happen. But the feather light touches and her constant nips and kisses on his neck had him at a loss.

Tsunade watched as his eyes slit and Kaiya smirked and nuzzled his neck, "Kyuubi…ka?"

She got a rumbled purr for an answer and grinned as she leaned back up and watched him carefully. Naruto tried to fight for control. Kaiya glared and crashed her lips with his and forced him to focus on her. His hands found their way to her hips, which made her sigh happily and nuzzle his neck.

Quickly, she was pulled away again but by Tsunade this time while Kakashi and Sasuke held Naruto back, both fought to get back to eachother.

Tsunade sighed and shook her head, "Is this all she does this to?" When the others shrugged, she groaned and pulled Kaiya back into the hospital and had her arms and legs strapped in several places to the bed as they all watched her fight to get free. Naruto sighed and rubbed his neck where she had left a mark and winced slightly. "Even though it's the dead of night, Shizune get everyone here…now."

Shizune nodded and left to get everyone, which took half an hour.


	12. Chapter 12

Tsunade stood outside the room with everyone else, "You all remember Kaiya, who was brought to the village correct?" When she got nods she went on, "Tonight she had snapped and," and looked over to Naruto and Sasuke she grinned, "well…'attacked' these two."

"Eh? What'd she do?" Kiba asked as everyone watched the two fidget and fight a blush.

The silver haired nin grinned, "Let's just say she got them 'hot and bothered'."

Several snickers left through the group as Tsunade cleared her throat, "This is why we need to find out who she's attracted to in order to be ready." Everyone watched through a one-way mirror as Tsunade walked in the room. Kaiya didn't even move.

She had on her sleeveless black top that stopped at her ribs and a pair of low riding pants, her bare feet hung off the end of the bed slightly. Her hair was down and a few strands were across her face.

Tsunade walked out and forced Naruto to walk in. The others blinked as Kaiya locked eyes with his and tried desperately to get close and touch him. She whined, her eyes softened, "..Na-Naruto…" The blonde had to be pulled out of the room as he reacted.

"See," the blonde woman said as they all looked at Naruto's blue slit eyes. He tried to get free and bit his lip in the process.

All the girls went in there but nothing happened. Lee went in and Kaiya started to cry, a few people snicker outside. He came out sadly and Shino went in. She glanced at him but didn't pay any other attention. The same thing happened with Chouji.

The others watched quietly as Naruto shoved Sasuke in the room. He froze as a whimper left Kaiya's lips. She stared longingly at him and fought against the straps. He watched her as she managed to lean her upper body up with a look that seemed to make everyone's heart ache in pain, "Sasuke."

His eyes changed red and started to walk to her when a few people yanked him out of the room, he fought against them until he was able to calm down and watched as Shikamaru slowly walked in the room. Kaiya watched him since he walked into the room, they could see the muscles in her stomach and arms flexed as she fought something. She bit her lip hard, "Maki."

He walked out as Kiba walked in. Kaiya glanced down at him and fought against herself. She looked back down at him in pain, "Yumi." He left confused as Neji walked in and waited patiently. She looked at him and groaned, "Tsumi."

"Who's left?" Tsunade asked as the others backed up, which left Sai and Gaara alone. She rubbed her temples and pointed to Gaara.

He walked carefully into the room and watched Kaiya. She glanced over at him and locked eyes. She pulled at her arms and legs trying to get free. Gaara's sand pulsed slightly as he watched her try to get free. She looked back at him as her eyes pleaded, "Gaara…please…" She tried again to get free and pulled harder until one of the many straps broke and was able to rise up a little more.

The others watched quietly as she fought harder to get free and broke two more straps and had sat up and leaned forward. Her eyes bore into his sea foam green ones. She tried to get her hands free when she felt something on her skin and sighed happily. Sand trailed over her skin in different places and she laid back in content, her eyes glowed brightly.

He left the room and pulled the sand with him, Kaiya whined and sat upright. She looked everywhere but couldn't find him then laid back down and sighed in frustration.

"Ne Gaara," Naruto began, as he gulped to calm himself, "Why did you do that to her?"

The red head shrugged, "She wanted to be touched."

"Well the only one left is Sai," Kakashi sighed.

Naruto snickered, "I doubt anyone would want Sai." Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba shared a worried glance.

Kiba sighed, "I wouldn't be too sure of that Naruto."

Naruto looked confused and Sai seemed to remember what had happened earlier at his home as Tsunade ordered him in the room.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Shikamaru asked quietly as they watched through the window.

Sai stood there and watched Kaiya as she sighed then stiffened. "Oh god," she groaned and sat up quickly as she stared at Sai as her eyes glowed more. He looked confused as she broke several straps at once.

"I believe that would be called pent up frustration," Kakashi laughed and earned a smack from Tsunade. Naruto looked at the others, "Does she like Sai?" Shikamaru nodded, "Along with you, Sasuke and Gaara from what we've found out."

Kaiya groaned and broke another strap, which only left a few of the strongest left. Sai looked out the open door to Tsunade, "What do I do if she gets free?"

She hardened her stare as the others tensed, "We're about to find out."

Sai looked back in time to brace himself as Kaiya launched from the bed to him. Her hands automatically went to his stomach as she gave a giddy laugh.

"He doesn't know how to react," Ino sighed as they watched.

Naruto and Sasuke turned red and mumbled at the same time, "He will."

Sakura glanced at them with big eyes then looked back to Tsunade and whispered in her ear, "I know what she's doing."

Tsunade nodded, "I know what she's doing too."

The others looked at her as she sighed, "When she was attacked again, her rational thinking snapped." She groaned, "And since we brought her here to our world, her energy is almost at Kyuubi's strength now." They looked back in the room and blinked then started to laugh and snicker.

Kaiya had Sai pinned to the wall and nipped and bit his neck, but since he didn't respond, she had her arms crossed and pouted.

Tsunade grinned as Kaiya paced carefully infront of him, "She running off of primal instincts. She's looking for the strongest out of you four apparently." She looked to Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto who looked like they had been hit in the face.

"The strongest for what?" Chouji asked.

Tsunade looked over, "She basically reverted to an animal."

"Kyuubi said she's like him and has his traits but isn't at the same time. He said to be careful too," Naruto said as he walked closer.

"Ask Kyuubi what she's doing then," the blonde woman said.

"**You know the answer already kit,"** the demon fox rumbled,** "She can tell who's the strongest instinctually from everyone else. It's going to come down to you and that Uchiha brat."** Naruto sighed, _"What is she doing though?"_ The fox laughed softly, **"She's looking for a mate kit. Even though she's not from here and not trained, she's strong. I wouldn't complain."**

Naruto blushed and looked at everyone, "She's looking for a mate."

Just before anyone could say anything a noise grabbed everyone's attention back to the room.

Kaiya had Sai down on the ground and forcefully held him as she growled and whispered in his ear, "Please Sai…." He looked over at her as she rose up and looked at him with soft eyes, even if they did glow and were still slits. She leant back down and began to nuzzle his neck as she nibbled and nipped every so often as her hands went to his bare stomach. She left a few scratch marks and made him tense and hiss in surprise.

She trailed kisses up his jaw and to the corner of his mouth. He watched as she grinned then collided her lips with his which made him freeze up only to relax as her hands began to kneed his stomach and sides. She bit his lip lightly and mumbled his name. When she didn't get a response, she lifted up and looked down to see his face red. She tilted her head to the side, then she felt something at her leg and smirked as she moved her hips a little. He sucked in a breath as she attacked his mouth again and sighed happily as his arms found their way around her waist and back.

Tsunade and Kakashi walked in and pulled the two apart. Kaiya glanced over and noticed Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto stood beside eachother and froze. The blonde haired woman grinned, "Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara…come here and stand beside Sai." They walked in slowly as Tsunade held Kaiya back some more. Kakashi had Sai stand beside the others, he had already started to calm down. "This is going to be the best way to figure out who's 'it'," she snickered slightly, "Then we'll know where to go from here."

Kakashi left the room followed by Tsunade. Kaiya stayed still and watched each one for a few minutes. She walked slowly infront of each of them until she looked between Sasuke and Naruto. Sai and Gaara left the room quickly to stand back with the others. The blonde and raven looked at eachother with nervous eyes as they both looked back to the girl that watched them intently.

She grinned and sighed softly, "Why do I have to choose between you two?" She walked up and stood between them and watched their faces as she got closer, "Why…?" She nuzzled Sasuke's neck, which made him stiffen, then nipped Naruto's collarbone as his eyes changed to red slits and purred in response, "You're both strong."

Sasuke blinked then pulled away, "What the hell are you doing you baka?"

Kaiya blinked and seemed to come back to some reality and sighed, "Why do I feel like I need a very cold shower?" Naruto watched her carefully as his eyes changed back as she looked at them both, her eyes back to normal, "Why do you guys have hickeys on your necks?"

They both pointed to her at the same time. She blinked as Naruto looked out the door, "I think she's back to normal baa-chan!"

Tsunade walked in as Kaiya was looking around everywhere, "What the hell happened to me?" After she had told Kaiya what had happened, said raven hung her head and groaned, "I molested Sassy-chan…" she pretended to cry, "Now I have to go wash my mouth out with soap." She went to walk away while Sasuke glared at her then stopped. She looked back sheepishly, "I'm almost afraid to ask, but…who else did I do 'that' to?"

"Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto and Sai," Kakashi chuckled as she paled and looked to the others, and ignored Sasuke and apologized to them for what she did. Gaara nodded while Sai just watched her. Naruto gave a small laugh and told her it was okay.

Sasuke growled, "Quit ignoring me dammit!"

Within the next second, Kaiya had Sasuke in a tight hug and nuzzled her nose into his neck again as the others groaned. She glanced to Naruto and winked with normal eyes as she began to nip at the raven's neck. She bit down hard and got a shuddered groan in response and licked as an apology. She chuckled lightly and looked at everyone over his shoulder and whispered in his ear but still loud enough for everyone to hear, "Heheh…I guess I turned Sassy-chan straight."

He growled as the others laughed and went to hit Kaiya but she caught his arm and lightly bit his finger. With a sadistic grin, she began to suck gently as she trailed her tongue over his fingertip. Pink dusted his cheeks as she continued until she finally let go and winked at him, "Yup, he's definitely straight now." He glared as she went to give him a one armed hug. The other arm, that couldn't be seen, lightly tapped the young Uchiha's problem as proof and made him bite his lip to stop a groan.

She let go and grinned, "So am I still staying with them?" she pointed to Gaara. "Or am I gonna have to find somewhere else again?"

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples, this was a long day, "Until we can make sure you're under control, you're going to be staying with someone who you won't react to."

Kaiya glanced around at everyone, "Well crap, where does that leave me at?"

"What about Lee?" someone suggested.

Kaiya gagged and looked to the blonde haired woman, "Hell no! Isn't there anything you can give me or have me wear to keep that weird personality from coming out?"

"Everyone go home. Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto," Tsunade looked around, "Kaiya, you guys come to my office."

The raven-haired girl raised an eyebrow as they stood in the room and looked at what Tsunade held in her hand. She blinked several times until reality set in and she glared, "There is no way in hell that I'm wearing that? Have you been reading Icha Icha?"

Kakashi grinned as Naruto snickered but quickly stopped from the look Tsunade was giving them. In her hand were two leather straps with a small chain connected the two. Tsunade grabbed Kaiya and pulled her into a smaller room.

"Oi! If you come anywhere near me with that thing woman, I'm gonna strangle you with them!" The sounds of things being thrown could be heard then a muffled scream and grunt.

A few seconds later, they came back out with as Tsunade smiled along with a pissed Kaiya. The smaller of the straps was around her neck as a choker. They could see the chain lead down under her shirt but couldn't tell where the larger strap was. Kaiya fidgeted uncomfortably since the other strap was around her ribs a little below her breasts and about an inch above the bottom of her top.

"If you try to remove them Kaiya, you'll pass out," the Hokage grinned and sat down at her desk as the others watched between the two.

"Ne Kaiya-chan, it looks like you're wearing a collar and leash," Naruto snickered then ran away as Kakashi, who just chuckled, held the angry girl back.

She jumped away and glared, "If you say a single word you hentai, I'll burn your books."

"Hai, Hai," he grinned.

She glared at everyone in the room, "So what other form of torture do you have for me? I'm tired and want to go sleep somewhere." She sighed, "If you can't tell me somewhere, I'm going to go sleep on a rooftop somewhere."

Tsunade glared back and sighed, "Since you haven't reacted to him, you're going with Kakashi. He'll be able to handle you if something comes up."

Kaiya hung her head and groaned as Kakashi nodded and left, her bags already at his apartment. "So Kaiya," Kakashi began, humor in his words, "Is the other strap tight?" He barely dodged a foot aimed for his legs and chuckled, "Touchy are we?"

"When you've just been attacked by your kidnapper, watched him die, then basically molested four innocent teenage guys…then we'll talk," she growled, "besides, where in the hell did she come up with this thing?" she screamed and tugged at the chain.

It didn't take long after they got there for Kaiya to pass out on the couch. Kakashi chuckled and covered her up, going to his room to change.


	13. Chapter 13

"Kyaa!"

Kakashi walked into the living room when he heard the scream and thud. Kaiya had rolled off of the couch and was tangled up in the blanket. He tried not to laugh as she glared up at him and moved around like a worm until she finally got free.

"Get ready. Tsunade has a mission," he glanced back at her, "and you're coming too."

An hour later, they stood in Tsunade's office with Sasuke and Naruto. Kaiya had on a pair of black shorts that stopped above mid thigh and a sleeveless grey semi-tight tank top with her hair up in a high ponytail. She glared at Tsunade then Kakashi, "Why do I have to go? What were you thinking, getting me to go with these two," she pointed to Sasuke and Naruto who blinked, "What if something happens and I snap again?"

"Everything's going to be okay Kaiya. And the reason you're going is because Kakashi can make sure you don't snap," she had her hands clasped infront of her face, "besides, I want to know where you're at."

Before Kaiya could say anything, Kakashi grabbed her arm and teleported to the front gate with Sasuke and Naruto. They took off quickly, Kaiya snapped back from her daze to chase after them. Much to her pain, they didn't stop until it was almost nightfall. "Alright, let's set up camp here."

Kaiya fell face first on the ground with a groan, "No more running."

Kakashi chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry, I forgot you weren't trained like we were."

Naruto helped roll her over as she panted and tried to cool off, "Is she okay?"

Sasuke and Kakashi walked closer as they noticed how much she had sweated and burned up. The slightest touch sent tremors down her body as she groaned in pain. Her grey shirt was completely wet, which showed exactly where the other strap was.

Kakashi sighed as the other two looked away with pink faces, "We need to cool her off. The only way is to get rid of this," he pointed to the shirt.

They nodded and gulped as he removed her shirt, which left her in only her bra and shorts, and tried not to hurt her and blinked. Her skin was soaked in a layer of sweat and it seemed like she fought against the straps with all of her energy.

"Kakashi sensei, they're hurting her," Naruto looked down at Kaiya then back to the older man, "aren't they?"

Kakashi sighed, "It would seem that way."

The blonde looked determined, "Then we have to get rid of them! I don't care if she does what she did earlier. We can't let her suffer!"

Kakashi looked over to the other raven who looked away, "Che, do whatever you want. I'm not scared of someone like her."

The silver haired nin sighed, "In her current state, you two should be." With that, he took the two straps off at once. Almost immediately, Kaiya stopped and sighed happily. Kakashi nudged her gently, "Kaiya, wake up."

He shook her one more time before Kaiya groaned and her eyes fluttered open. They held their breath as they noticed her eyes, they were slits but no longer glowed. She looked around for a few minutes then landed her eyes on the three. Sasuke and Naruto were afraid to move as she blinked a few times then groaned, "What are you two scared of?" She sighed then noticed something, "Where's my shirt?"

Kakashi tossed her a blanket that she quickly covered up with, "That thing Tsunade put on you was hurting you, so we had to remove it."

She thought for a minute then nodded as she put a clean shirt on and noticed the two that slowly tried to back away, "Why are they backing up like something's about to attack them?"

He silver haired nin grinned, "Because your eyes are cat slits. The only difference is when you 'attacked' them, they were glowing."

She blinked then grinned some, closing her eyes, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna do anything." Naruto seemed to relax some at this while the Uchiha kept his guard up. Kaiya stood up and stretched as her stiff joints could be heard as they popped.

Kakashi sighed, "Come on Kaiya. We need to get going soon."

She smiled happily, "Hai, hai. Lets get going so we can get back. I wanna go sleep for a whole day."

The silver haired nin shook his head and grinned as the Naruto grinned and nodded while Sasuke watched her carefully.

Naruto watched her as they continued to walk at a slower pace for Kaiya to keep up with. **"Hey kit, she feels like she did last night. Be careful, something small may trigger her to what she was last night."** Naruto looked forward, _"Why are you helping me Kyuubi? You've never helped me before."_

He could feel the fox shrug and rumble in his mind, **"Because this may by your best chance at a good mate. She said it herself when she first met us when she called you 'Foxy'. She knows everything about here and the fact that she could bring me out like she did last night with just simple actions should be enough to tell you how strong a reaction we have to her."**

Naruto blinked, _"I think that's the most you've said to me at one time. She is cute though._ **"Take her then, claim her if she does that again. Just one bite on her shoulder and that would seal it," **Kyuubi urged as they neared where they were to go and drop off a scroll with another team then turned back.

Kaiya had been on edge as she looked around at everything. She could tell from the look on the other raven's face, he didn't want to be near her and she mentally sighed then noticed Naruto and the look on his face told her one thing: He and Kyuubi had a talk.

"Alright Kaiya, try running faster and we can make it back before nightfall," Kakashi nudged her some. She nodded then began to sprint at a fast pace that took the others off guard. "I guess her endurance is stronger without those straps," Kakashi mumbled to himself.

The others caught up to her as she went faster until they had to flat out run to keep up with her. Naruto grinned as Kyuubi's words echoed in his head and jumped up to where Kaiya was, "Let's race Kaiya."

She glanced over and grinned, "Alright Foxy."

"**Hey kit let me try something,"** Kyuubi suggested and Naruto agreed curious. His eyes bled red and slitted then grinned as Kaiya gasped softly to herself. Sasuke and Kakashi were still behind them as her slitted eyes began to glow softly. **"I knew it." **_"Knew what you stupid fox?"_ **"She's responding. If you were to get closer and she doesn't move away,"** he seemed to think and rumbled, **"That means she will probably choose you over that Uchiha brat."**

Naruto kept up beside Kaiya and slowly moved closer to her. Kakashi and Sasuke had no idea what went on as they ran but they noticed Naruto had moved closer and Kaiya had moved closer to the blonde.

Kyuubi laughed in Naruto's head as his eyes went back to normal, Kaiya's followed suit but still stayed slitted, "Come on Kaiya, race me back and I'll get us ramen." She thought for a minute then grinned and nodded her head as her eyes clouded over as his scent filled her nose, which made her light headed in a good way. She leant closer to the blonde to get a better smell.

A light blush dusted her pale cheeks as her eyes began to glow just barely; it just looked like she was in the sun. Their pace was fast as they made it back into Konoha and up to Tsunade's office.

She watched Kaiya carefully as the girl had earlier made her eyes go back to normal, then sighed, "Why aren't you wearing those chakra straps?"

"They were hurting her until she was in constant pain," Kakashi walked up and placed the straps on the desk.

Tsunade thought for a minute then nodded and dismissed then group. Naruto quickly grabbed Kaiya's hand and pulled her towards Ichiraku happily. Kaiya's head swam as the blonde's smell mixed with the Kyuubi's filled her nose again and sighed heatedly but quietly enough to where the blonde didn't hear.


	14. Chapter 14

It didn't take long before they were through and started to walk around the streets until Kyuubi nudged the blonde's mind again, that's when they both noticed her smell that had stunned them like a brick wall.

The raven-haired girl glanced over to the blonde with her blue slit eyes and let them glow, "What's Kyuubi been telling you Naruto? I can smell him."

Naruto looked confused, "Smell him?"

She nodded then grinned and slowly pulled him towards the woods as the sun began to set. "Yeah, his smell is like autumn and spices while yours is like a warm grassy field."

Naruto blinked as he watched her and let her pull him further into the woods. He could feel Kyuubi purr at the contact as she held his wrist. She pulled him further into the woods, like there was something that told her where to go until they were both at a run.

Quickly, she stopped and looked around then pulled him to the left. There, where the sun had broke through the tree leaves and limbs, was a small stream at the edge of a small opened area, lit by the sun.

Kaiya let go of his hand and grinned as she walked out into the middle and turned around with a smile as she noticed the blonde's look. Naruto stared stunned as the sunlight hit her face and seemed to make her glow. Kyuubi purred as her eyes began to glow softly. The blonde walked over to her as his eyes began to bleed red until his eyes were half blue and half red.

She held out her hand, which he took, then walked closer to the stream and sat down. "How did you find this place?" he asked as she took her shoes off and let her feet dangle in the cool water.

Kaiya shrugged and grinned as she looked up from the water, "Dunno, it just seemed like something told me to come here." She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she looked out as the field again.

Naruto felt Kyuubi's constant nudge at the back of his mind. Kaiya knew that Kyuubi had told him something, then sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. She felt him tense then relaxed as she stayed still. His scent hit her nose and she began to get light headed the longer she stayed that close.

Slowly, she sat up and leaned her face closer to his. "What are you doing Kaiya?" he stuttered as she leant closer and sniffed his neck slowly and let the smell fill her nose and her brain. "Kaiya?"

She leant closer and began to nip at his sun-kissed skin gently. His breath hitched as she continued until he became a puddle and almost melted into her. His hands trailed up her back until they made it to her neck and pulled her hair out of the way and kissed at a tender spot softly.

She knew what was about to happen and no matter what she could think of, there seemed to be no down side to it. Her eyes seemed to glow brighter as he kissed harder on her neck. "Do it," she sighed happily and nipped his neck a little harder than normal. He seemed to stop for a minute, "I want you to, Naruto. I can tell that Kyuubi does to. Please."

She hugged him tightly then bit his neck. Kyuubi purred happily in his head as he took control for the moment and bit her neck as gently as he could until he broke the skin. She could feel a small amount of chakra go into the bite area then sighed as she felt his tongue lick at the spot apologetically.

Kaiya didn't know when she had closed her eyes but she opened them when she felt Naruto pull back. **"Now you're bound to us. That mark will always be proof and no one can say anything now,"** Kyuubi seemed to purr as he still had control of the blonde. She nodded and smiled as she let her hand rest on the side of his face. He leant into her warm touch and slowly let Naruto take back control.

She leant up and kissed the blonde on the nose to get his attention and laughed as he went crossed eyed slightly, "So," she began with a somewhat eager voice, "What does it look like?"

"What look like?" he asked confused.

She blinked then shook her head, "The mark silly."

"Oh!" he looked over then blinked as the bite mark seemed to appear almost like a tattoo. It was a small red fox silhouette that seemed to curl around a blue dot. He grinned and got her to lean over and look at her reflection in the water.

Kaiya smiled as she ran her finger over it gently. The red was the same colour as Kyuubi's chakra and the blue was like his eyes. She leaned back with a smile and let the last rays of sun warm her skin. Naruto watched her quietly, finally he had someone that would always be with him. "What's wrong?" he asked worried when he noticed her frown. _"I hope she's not regretting it." _**"I doubt it. She wanted us to."**

She opened her eyes and pouted, "We'll never be able to play Hide-and-Seek now." She laughed at his confused face, "Since this is a mark for a mate, you'll always know where I'm at. That means I can't hide from you."

"**She's right. We'll always feel her presence and know where she's at."** Naruto blinked with a grin on his face as he stood up and waited for her to put her shoes back on. A sudden thought hit him as he helped Kaiya stand up and paled slightly, "We have to tell baa-chan."

Kaiya whipped her head around with the same look on her face then shook it quickly, "Let her find out on her own." Then she seemed to think, "All my stuff is at Kakashi's though."

"Why would that matter?" he asked confused which earned a laugh from both Kyuubi and Kaiya.

She smiled at him playfully, "Well, I thought this would mean I would be living with you Naruto." She looked away to hide her face and faked a sad sniffle, "But I guess you don't want to be together forever."

She grinned as he quickly pulled her around only to notice her trick and glared playfully, "I didn't say that."

"Good!" she grinned and smashed her lips on his. She felt drawn to do it and the fact it would catch him off guard was also a plus, "Let's go tell that crazy woman then."

She sprinted off and left Naruto there in a daze. **"Kit, you might want to catch up. I doubt that Hokage of yours will take to this too well."** Naruto paled and used some of Kyuubi's chakra to quickly catch up with Kaiya as she hummed to a soft tune and bounced from tree branch to tree branch. Naruto grinned as they made it to the Hokage Tower and slowly made their way up to Tsunade's office.

They looked at eachother and gulped then knocked on the door. They could hear someone talk quietly. "Enter!"

Kaiya pulled her hair over her mark as Naruto opened the door and they both walked in. Tsunade watched with a raised eyebrow as Kakashi and Sasuke stood off to the left side of the room. "What do you two want?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. They looked at eachother and laughed nervously until the blonde woman sighed, "You've been here three days Kaiya, and have caused so much trouble."

Said girl glared and walked closer to the desk, "You had them," she pointed to where Kakashi and the Sasuke stood, "KIDNAP ME! By all right's I should burn this place down to the ground for it! Hell, my life in my world has been ruined. Someone's probably came to check on me and found that fucking slave owner's dead body and they probably have people out looking for me right now. The only people I know that aren't worried are my three friends."

Naruto walked closer to her, which seemed to calm her down, they both figured it was from the bond they shared now. "You don't have to worry about me causing too many more problems," she sighed then grinned as she felt a bit of Kyuubi's chakra lightly trace her skin.

Tsunade noticed that Kaiya's eyes were still slits and would glow some from time-to-time. Kakashi and Sasuke noticed this also and watched the girl carefully. They all wondered why the blonde was so close to her. That's when Tsunade had a hunch and sighed. She knew there was a greater chance of her and Naruto together. This also meant that he wouldn't ever have to worry about being alone again and couldn't help the small smile that twitched at her lips.

Kaiya noticed this and grinned bigger then looked over to where Kakashi and Sasuke stood, "I'm coming to get my things and Naruto's gonna help."

They blinked as Kakashi wondered aloud, "Where are you going to stay at then?"

Sasuke scoffed, "Well it's not the dobe," the hair on the back of Kaiya's neck stood on end as her eyes narrowed, everyone except the Uchiha noticed this. Naruto could feel Kyuubi begin to chuckle from in his cage.

"_What's so funny?"_ he asked confused. **"We're about to see what a possessive mate looks like,"** he answered with a laugh towards the end. _"Possessive?"_ He could feel the fox nod and watched as Kaiya began to clinch her fists as the other raven continued.

"There's no way in hell that anyone would want to be with him," he ended with a sneer. He didn't notice that Kaiya's eyes had started to glow brightly or that fact that she had closed the distance between them.

He did notice, however, when she had him slammed up against the nearest wall with a growl in the back of her throat. She narrowed her eyes more as he gasped for air, "I don't care what happened to you in your past Uchiha. I already know. But if you talk about Naruto like that again, especially in front of me, there will be no reviving your clan. You won't live long enough to enjoy your first fuck." She pushed harder against his neck, none of his strength seemed to help him as she held him there.

Tsunade and Kakashi's eyebrows rose as they watched quietly. Naruto was stunned into silence while Kyuubi couldn't stop his laughter, **"It seems like fate has brought her to you Kit. If no one stops her, she'll carry out her threat to keep that Uchiha brat from bothering us."**

Naruto walked closer to Kaiya and put his hand on her shoulder. She instantly relaxed and dropped the raven to the floor as he sucked in air greedily. The blonde pulled her back away from Sasuke and towards the desk again. Tsunade watched then nodded slightly, "Lets see it."

Kaiya watched her as she tried to calm down when she felt Naruto touch her hair. Tsunade and Kakashi walked closer as the blonde pulled her hair out of the way and revealed the mark. Tsunade studied it then smiled towards the two and nodded then looked over to Kakashi, "I want you to start training Kaiya," she looked back at the two teens who had confused looks, "since she's going to be staying here for a long time. It would be best if she knew how to control all her new energy."

The silver haired nin caught on then smiled, "Hai, hai. We'll meet at the training grounds at 7. Naruto, Sasuke you come too, I'll let Sakura know. It'll be good to figure out your specialties besides your weapon skills."

She nodded with a big grin as she looked at everyone, except the other raven, then took a step closer to Naruto. Tsunade chuckled, "If you finished all the training that Kakashi has for you, then I'll give you special clearance to become a shinobi."

Kaiya blinked then grinned again and grabbed Kakashi and Naruto's wrists, "Come on you two! I don't know the way to Kakashi's and I can't carry everything by myself!"


	15. Chapter 15

Tsunade chuckled as she watched them leave and shook her head. She really was glad that there was someone for Naruto, she just didn't think it was from a different dimension. "Sasuke," she turned to the raven who was finally able to stand, "Now that Kaiya is bound to Naruto, that means she's also bound to Kyuubi in a sense." When he didn't do anything she sighed, "That means that they can easily share chakra. I know how you like to call Naruto names," he glared as she sat back down, "but around Kaiya, for your own safety, hold off on it."

His eyes narrowed, "Why does it matter what I say?"

The blonde woman rubbed her temples then looked up at the raven, "Think of it like this. Since Kaiya has more animal-like traits now and Naruto's her mate," she watched his face turn red slightly, "That means that she'll protect him from _anything_ that might pose a threat to him."

Sasuke stood there as everything seemed to sink in then blinked, "What is she going to do when Sakura hits him on the head like she normally does?"

Tsunade looked up with a worried face, then stood, "Go home Sasuke." He stepped out of the office as she followed after him and shut the door. He could hear her mutter, "Better warn Sakura before she gets killed. It'll be worse since Sakura's a girl." She paused then picked up her pace and sighed, "I better warn _everyone_."

Sasuke blinked as he watched her leave then went home himself, he could faintly hear Naruto and Kaiya struggle with a lot of bags then came across the scene as the two tried to carry all of her things to Naruto's house.

"Sasuke!" Naruto noticed the raven then grinned, "Can you help us?"

He noticed Kaiya stop her fight with a large bag and watched him intently with a curious face. Sasuke looked back over to the blonde then sighed, might as well or Naruto would never leave him alone. He shook his head then picked up a few bags from the blonde's arms and one from Kaiya.

She blinked as he began to walk towards the blonde's apartment then looked over at Naruto and whispered, "Is he okay?" He looked back at her with an equally confused face and shrugged then grinned as he shifted the bags in his hands to one arm and used his free hand to help Kaiya carry the largest bag she had dubbed and wrote on it a long time ago 'Bag-O-Toys'.

When they made it to his door, Sasuke stood there and waited patiently as the blonde unlocked the door and pushed it open. Sasuke walked in and sat the bags down carefully then turned around as the two finally pulled the large bag through the doorway and shut the door back. He raised an eyebrow and looked curious, "What's in that bag?"

Kaiya grinned as they sat the bag down, "Since we don't have those scrolls that can hold any number of things in my world," she opened the bag with a happy grin and revealed at least 30 daggers, her bladed tonfas, something that looked like several metal pieces bundled up, her katana, several pairs of fist weapons, and several small bags with the words: 'Kunai', 'Shuriken', and 'Leather'.

Naruto stared in amazement as Kyuubi stared from within his cell equally stunned, **"Kit, make sure you don't make her mad."** Naruto silently agreed as he noticed that last small bag, "Hey Kaiya, what's in the bag labeled 'Leather'?"

She looked down then began to curse under her breath and turn several shades of red, "N-Nothing Naruto." She watched as the other raven bent down and picked up the bundle of metal. She grinned and held her hand out, he carefully sat them in her hand and both boys watched as she took the wrap off and held one piece then let the others fall to the ground. They noticed the cable that held them together and watched as she found the center pipe and backed up. Quickly, she snapped her wrist and the pipes went together to create a short bo staff.

"Once I can get a hold of a weapon, I just seem to know how to use them," she grinned then made the staff disconnect and wrapped it back up as she mumbled, "Though I've never been able to figure out how or why."

She yawned then began to put everything up in Naruto's room then walked out to see Sasuke leave and Naruto shut the door, "I just have a little ground rule."

The blonde looked over at the tired girl with a raised eyebrow, "What's that Kaiya?"

"Keep that fox under control when I'm asleep please," she yawned again and walked to the bathroom with her pajamas and left the blonde there stunned.

"_You heard her fox."_ He got a rumbled in the back of his mind, **"Just remember kit, she's bound to both of us."** Naruto blanched, _"But it's wrong to try to do anything to her while she's asleep!"_

She came out a few minutes later in a black tank top and a pair of short black shorts. Naruto gulped as she walked into the bedroom where he was at, sitting on the bed in a pair of pajama pants and a thin white shirt. She smiled as she walked closer, then noticed the blush on his cheeks and grinned, "Are you okay Naruto? You're really red," she walked closer and kissed his forehead lightly making him freeze. She pulled away, "Well, you're not running a fever."

The blonde shook his head, "I'm fine. But remember, Kaiya, Kakashi wants us at the training fields at 7."

She groaned and walked over to the bed and sat down beside him, "I don't like waking up early though! I wanna sleep in for once," she pouted and flopped back onto the bed making her hair fall away from her shoulders and her mark become visible.

Naruto grinned and touched the mark, "It'll be okay."

She smiled up to him then sat up, "So which side am I sleeping on?"

He stood up quickly, "I'm gonna sleep on the couch."

This earned a blank stare from Kaiya and a growl from Kyuubi. She grabbed his wrist and tugged him back to the bed, "I don't think so. You're going to have to get use to this sooner or later and I would rather it be sooner to the latter."

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused as he was pulled on the bed and Kaiya was on the side near the wall.

She grinned and grabbed something small and threw it across the room, hitting the light switch, "Just lay down Naruto," she chuckled and pulled the blanket up to her waist as she watched him slowly get under the covers and laid there stiffly. She rolled her eyes, "Naruto," he looked over at her blue slit eyes, "Does it bother you that much that I'm going to be sleeping here with you?"

"Not really," he mumbled and looked away, "I'm just not use to being this close to someone when I'm sleeping." Kaiya sighed and got up, walking towards the main room where her weapons bag was. Naruto sat up, "What are you doing Kaiya?"

She leaned over to look in the doorway and sighed with a sad smile, "Just go to sleep Naruto. I'll be there in a little bit," then went back to whatever she was doing in the living room.

Naruto laid back with a confused look on his face,_ "I can feel something's wrong with Kaiya. Did I do something wrong?"_ He heard a rumbled sigh, **"She knows how uncomfortable you are. You're lucky how much she cares for you gaki. If you don't go get her back in here so she can sleep, she'll sleep out there alone."** Naruto blinked, _"Why would she do that?"_ **"Because she wants you happy, even when she is not."**

The blonde stared at his ceiling then got up and walked into the living room. Kyuubi was right. Kaiya had got on the couch and curled up into a tight ball asleep, her hand lightly touching her mark made Naruto feel a pang in his chest when he seen a few tears gathered near her eye and gently picked her up and walked back into his room. He laid her down, covered her up then got in under the covers himself and closed his eyes. He jumped when he felt something warm snuggle up to his side and looked over to noticed Kaiya there with a soft smile on her face as she let her head rest on his shoulder and left arm go across his stomach.

He could hear Kyuubi chuckle as he tried to relax again. Soon the steady breathing and warmth from Kaiya had lulled the blonde into a deep sleep without any nightmares.


	16. Chapter 16

A noise made Kaiya grumble and hide her face. That same noise caught her ears again and she groaned and pulled the covers up closer to her and snuggled closer to the warmth that seemed to move closer to her.

Someone cleared their throat again and this time, Kaiya just tried to ignore it all together. She could hear someone sigh then walked closer to the two, "Naruto! Kaiya!" The two jumped and fall off the bed with her landing on top of the confused blonde. They both looked up when they heard someone clear their throat again and seen Kakashi standing there with his arms crossed, "It's after 7. If you want to be trained Kaiya, then you need to be up and ready."

She groaned and laid her head on Naruto's chest with a sigh, "Good morning to you too Kakashi."

The silver haired man grinned, "That's Kakashi-sensei."

She snorted and snuggled closer to the blonde, "That's not gonna happen. If I call you anything, it'll be kidnapper."

He sighed, "Well, you two need to get up. I'll meet you both at the training grounds in twenty minutes."

With that, he poofed away and left the two in the floor. Kaiya opened her eyes and smiled up to the blonde, "Morning Naruto." He smiled back to her as she hugged him around his neck then gave him a kiss quickly on the lips and got up and went to get changed leaving Naruto in the floor with a goofy grin on his face. **"Well?"** Naruto blinked, _"Well, what?"_ **"Can you handle waking up like this every morning? Besides the copy cat nin."** Naruto grinned again as he stood and stretched and nodded earning a contented purr at the back of his head as he looked towards the closed bathroom door that led to the girl that would be by his side forever.


End file.
